The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1930s edition)
by 1morey
Summary: An AU of The Lost World: Jurassic Park set in 1937.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla Sorna- 87 Miles Southwest of Isla Nublar**

The mountains of Isla Sorna were covered in thick clouds. The waves rolled onto the beaches as they have done for millenia.

A yacht was anchored offshore some distance away. A British family decided to go on a cruise in Central America in their private yacht. They found an uninhabited island that felt like the perfect getaway.

Several sailors set up a table and umbrella and prepared food for the family, made up of Paul, Deirdre, and Cathy Bowman.

A sailor named Bernard poured champagne into a glass.

"Fabulous! Thank you, Geoffery." Deirdre said to another sailor.

"You're welcome." Geoffery said.

"We'll also take a bottle of red, as well. Thank you." Deirdre noted to Bernard."

"Certainly." Bernard said.

Geoffrey handed the glass of champagne to Paul who was busy reading a newspaper.

"Thank you, Bernard." Paul said, taking the glass.

"Your welcome." Bernard said.

Geoffrey offered Cathy a platter of a few small sandwiches prepared for her.

"Thank you." Cathy said, taking one as she started walking down the beach.

"Beautiful day." Deirdre said. "Sweetie, where are you going?"

"Eating my sandwich." Cathy said.

"You'll ruin your appetite, darling. We are having prawn, your favorite." Her mother said.

"I don't like prawns!" Cathy objected.

"Now, darling, don't wander off." Her mother warned.

"For God's sake, leave her alone, Deirdre." Paul said.

"Sweetheart, we'll play with your ball." Deirdre said, following Cathy.

"Mother, don't be so annoying." Cathy said. She continued walking down the beach.

Deirdre walked back to her husband.

"Darling, what about snakes?"

"There aren't any snakes on the beach." Paul assured her. "Just let her enjoy herself for once." Paul was a wealthy banker in York. Unlike most fathers, Paul knew when he was being too constricting with his daughter. In fact, he was very close to her. Deidre, on the other hand, was constantly checking on Cathy, and also starting small arguments over little things. Unlike other wealthy children, Cathy was naturally generous and kind to everyone, even to the poor families. Paul loved that she was going against the "normalities" of wealthy society. When he scheduled it, Paul thought the vacation would allow the family some time to be away from home, and allow each of them their own leisure.

Deirdre went to a small table where a small bottle of white wine had not been opened yet. "Edward!" Deirdre called.

"Yes, ma'm." Edward responded.

Humming, Cathy continued walking down the beach. When she came upon a small surrounding of jungle pants and ferns, she decided to explore the area.

There was chittering in the bushes. The bushes rustled and suddenly a small creature leaped out, squawking.

Cathy looked at it. The creature was a small greenish animal. It was standing on two legs, and had two small arms with two clawed fingers on each hand. It was roughly a foot high.

"Well, hello there." Cathy said. She crouched to get a better look at the animal. "What are you? Some sort of bird or something?"

The animal jumped towards here again, chittering.

Pulling a piece of meat from her sandwich, Cathy said, "Are you hungry? Here, take a bite. It's roast beef. It's good. Come on. I won't hurt you."

The animal snatched the meat from her with its jaws and promptly ate it.

"Mummy! Daddy! You've got to come see this! I found something!" Cathy yelled.

When Cathy turned around, she got nervous. There were more of the creatures. They were growling and chirping. Some were jumping at her.

As the sailors laid food on the table, Deirdre yelled, "Cathy, darling, lunch is ready!"

Cathy slowly stepped backwards, but the animals followed her. She held the sandwich up in the air.

"Are you looking at this?" Cathy said. "I'm afraid there isn't enough to go around."

She shrieked when one of the animals jumped at her. She threw the sandwich onto the ground. Some of the animals immediately turned to it. The others continued after Cathy. She started screaming.

Hearing the screams, Paul put down his newspaper. The screaming also got the attention of Deirdre and the sailors.

"Paul?" Deirdre said. Paul yelled, "Cathy!"

Paul ran. Everyone else followed.

"Will you hurry up, please? Hurry up." Deirdre said.

"Cathy! You leave her alone!" Paul yelled. She was still screaming.

When Deidre saw her daughter, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train pulled up to the station, Ian Malcolm walked up into the train and sat down. A day earlier, John Hammond had called him from his estate in New York.

As the train chugged along the tracks, Malcolm found a seat and sat down.

A man in an overcoat snapped his fingers, trying to get Malcolm's attention. Malcolm had no idea who the man was, and he did not want to know. Malcolm was not a very popular man in the public eye. The man came over and sat in the seat next to him. Malcolm picked up a newspaper and tried to ignore him.

"You're him, right?" The man said.

"Excuse me?" Malcolm said.

"The scientist? The guy? I read about you in the paper." The man explained.

Malcolm knew exactly what the guy meant. Four years earlier, there had been a horrific incident on a remote island off the coast of Costa Rica. Malcolm was one of the survivors. John Hammond, the CEO of a company called InGen had "artificially revived" dinosaurs and intended to create a park. When the power shut down, the animals had escaped. Three people were killed, one was missing. Only six people survived, though there were rumors other people had been on the island as well. While everybody had signed nondisclosure agreements, Malcolm broke silence and went to the press to tell his eyewitness account. InGen denied the rumors, and Malcolm was seen as a laughing stock, nearly costing him his job. For all intensive purposes the Isla Nublar Incident never "happened".

"I believed you." The man said. After a small pause, the man mimicked a dinosaur head with his hands, and imitated a roar.

Malcolm stared at the man, and then turned as he saw a few women staring at him. They scoffed and turned their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Ian malcolm arrived at John Hammond's estate. He knocked on the door.

He saw a butler come up and open the door.

"Whom shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?" The butler asked.

"Uh, Ian Malcolm." Malcolm replied. "I've been summoned."

The butler motioned for Malcolm to come into the mansion. As he stepped into the extravagant mansion, Malcolm could hear piano music playing softly, and the strike of a grandfather clock.

Malcolm heard a door close, and saw a boy and a girl step out of a room. They looked at him.

"Dr. Malcolm!" The boy said, as the two ran down the stairs to greet him.

They were Tim and Lex Murphy, the grandchildren of John Hammond. They had also been survivors of the Isla Nublar Incident.

"God, oh my God!" Malcolm said. He couldn't believe how much the grew in the past four years.

"Hello, Dr. Malcolm!" Lex said.

"Kids! Kids!" Malcolm said, embracing them in a hug.

"It's so great to see you!" Tim said.

"It's so great to see you! It's so great-" Malcolm said. "Look at you."

"You came to see grandpa?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, yeah. H-H-he called me." Malcolm stuttered. Malcolm was well known for having a distinct stutter. "Do you know what it's about? I don't either. This joint's kinda creepy, isn't it?"

The kids had not said anything for the past several moments.

"is everything okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, not exactly." Lex said.

Malcolm turned as a group of people in suits and briefcases, some with boxes, came down the stairs.

A balding man was among them, he wore small wire glasses.

"Well, Dr. Malcolm." The man said in a distinct British accent. "Dr. Malcolm. Here to share a few campfire stories with my uncle?"

The man was Peter Ludlow. Malcolm a dislike for him, as apparently did Lex and Tim.

Ludlow walked to a table as another man pulled out several legal documents for Ludlow to sign.

"You can convince The Washington Post and Times-Herald and the The New York Evening Enquirer of whatever you want, but I was there; I know what happened, and so do you." Malcolm said sternly.

"Do you actually believe everyone that chose discretion...did so for nefarious motives?" Ludlow said nonchalantly.

"The date, please. Signature." The other man pointed at a document.

"Even Lex and Tim?" Ludlow added.

"Leave them out of it. It's not a game." Malcolm said, his voice slightly raised.

"No, it isn't." Ludlow said. "You signed a nondisclosure agreement before you went to the island...that expressly forbade you from discussing anything you saw."

"The date, and your signature." The man said, pointing at another legal document.

"You violated that agreement." Ludlow said.

"Yeah, I did, and you lied." Malcolm said. "You twisted the facts surrounding the deaths of three people, and you stuffed misinformation down the public's throats, which made me look like a nut, hasn't been so good for my livelihood-"

"We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries." Ludlow said.

"That was a payoff and an insult." Malcolm said angrily. "And when you spin reality, cover up evidence, it hurts. It ruins more than just my reputation. It hurts-"

"As I recall-" Ludlow interrupted. "As I recall, your university..."

"Here, date, and your initials." The man pointed at yet another legal document.

"...revoked your tenure for your selling wild stories to-" Ludlow continued.

"I didn't sell anything, never took a cent, and I told the truth." Malcolm said.

"Your version of it." Ludlow muttered.

"There aren't any versions of the truth." Malcolm said. "And I'll tell you something. InGen can't keep spewing out-"

"InGen is my responsibility now, Dr., and I will jealously defend its interests." Ludlow said.

"Your responsibility? What about Mr. Hammond?" Malcolm asked.

"It is our board of directors which I must look in the eye, not my uncle." Ludlow said. "Really, you must trust me. These problems of yours have got to be rendered moot. In a few weeks time, they'll be long forgotten."

Ludlow patted Malcolm's arm. Malcolm subsequently grabbed Ludlow's suit jacket.

"Not by me." Malcolm said quietly.

"Careful." Ludlow said. "This suit cost more than your education."

Malcolm let go, and Ludlow walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm proceeded up to Hammond's room. Hammond had recently fallen ill. The two conversed, catching up after having not seen each other for four years.

"You were right, and I was wrong there." Hammond said. "Did you ever expect to hear me to say such a thing? Thank God for Site B."

"Site B?" Malcolm asked suspiciously.

"Isla Nublar was just a showroom, something for the tourists." Hammond explained. "Site B was the factory floor. That was on Isla Sorna, eighty miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there and nurtured them for a few months...and them moved them into the park."

"Oh really?" Malcolm said. "I did not know that."

"Now, after the accident in the park, a hurricane wiped out our facility on Site B." Hammond said. "Call it an act of God. But we had to evacuate, of course, and the animals were released...to mature on their own. "Life will find a way" as you once so eloquently put it. And by now, we have a complete ecological system on the island with dozens of species living in their own social groups...without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology. And for four years...I've tried to keep it safe from human interference."

"Well...that's right, that's right." Malcolm said. "I mean, hopefully, you've kept this island quarantined, uh, and contained. But I'm shocked about all this. I-I mean, that they're still alive. Uh, you injected them with a serum to make them lysine deficient. Shouldn't they have kicked after seven days without supplemental enzymes?"

"Yes!" Hammond said. "But, by God, they're flourishing! That's one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer."

"Team?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Hammond said. "I've-" Hammond began to crawl out of his bed. "I've organized an expedition to go in and-" Malcolm helped Hammond. "Thank you. And document them. To make the most spectacular living fossil record the world's ever seen."

"Wait a minute? Go in and document? What do you mean, like with people?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Hammond answered. "They animals won't even know they're there. Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation. An InGen plane with a thermographic camera, another invention of ours, showed that the animals are fiercely territorial. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team can stay on the outer rim. Don't worry, I'm not making the same mistakes again."

"No, you're making, you're making all new ones. Uh, John, wh-" Malcolm chuckled from the sheer madness of Hammond's plan. "Okay, so there's another island with dinosaurs on it -no fences this time- and you want to send people in, very few people, on the ground, right? And, who are these four lunatics that you are trying to con into this?"

"Well it was difficult to convince them as to what they were going to see," Hammond explained. "And in the end, I had to use my checkbook to get them there. But, uh, there's Nick Van Own, who's a photojournalist." Hammond gave Malcolm a thick file. "...and Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert. Uh, we have our paleontologist. And I was hoping you might be the fourth. Now look, we've been on the verge of Chapter 11 ever since that accident in the park. And there are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out. Well, they've been planning it for years, and I've been able to stop them up until now. But, a few weeks ago, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbled across the island, and their we girl was injured."

Malcolm was in shock.

"Oh, she's fine, she's fine." Hammond reassured. "But, uh, the board has used the incident to take control of InGen from me. And now it's only a matter of time until this lost world is found in pillaged. Public opinion is the one thing I can use to preserve it. But in order to rally that kind of support, I need a complete photo record of those animals, alive and in their natural habitat."

"So you went from capitalist to naturalist in just four years." Malcolm quipped. "That's, that's something."

Hammond beckoned Malcolm to come to him. "It's...our last chance at redemption."

"John, no." Malcolm said. "Of course, uh, no, and I'm gonna contact the other three members of your team, and I'm gonna stop them from going. Who's the paleontologist by the way?"

"She came to me. I want you to know this." Hammond said.

"Who did?" Malcolm turned around.

"Leave it to you, Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even liaisons, with the best people in so many fields." Hammond said.

"You didn't contact Sarah?" Malcolm said.

"Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field. And Sarah Harding is on that frontier." Hammond said.

"No." Malcolm said, he began looking through her file Hammond gave him.

"Her theories on parenting and nurturing amongst carnivores have framed the debate." Hammond continued. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, where's your phone?" Malcolm said, looking around.

Malcolm went to a desk and picked up a phone. As he was about to dial her number, Hammond said, "It's too late. She is already there."

Malcolm hung up the phone. "The others are meeting her in three days." Hammond said.

"You sent my girlfriend to this island alone?" Malcolm asked.

""Sent" is hardly the word. She couldn't be restrained." Hammond said. "She was already working in San Diego, doing some research at the animal park. And it's only a couple of hours flight from there. And she was adamant about it, absolutely adamant about-" Hammond handed Malcolm a glass of water. "Here you are. About making the initial foray by herself." Hammond chuckled. "Thinks she's Adolph Murie. "Observation without interference", she said. And she went on and on. Well, you know how it is. After you were injured in the park, she sought you out. And then she went all the way down to that hospital in Costa Rica, to ask somebody she didn't even know, whether the rumors were true."

"If you want to leave your name on something, fine." Malcolm said quietly. "But stop putting it on other people's headstones, John."

"Oh, come on. She'll be fine." Hammond assured. "She spent years studying African predators, sleeping downwind and all...She knows what she is doing. And believe me, the research team-"

"It's not a research expedition anymore. It's a rescue operation and it's leaving right now." Malcolm said. He stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Malcolm headed to San Diego. He was able to contact Eddie Carr about the new plan.

At Eddie's manufacturing plant, Malcolm explained to Eddie how they would have to leave earlier than planned.

"You can't shave three days off my deadline, expect everything to be ready." Eddie said. "I'm not fully supplied. I haven't field-tested any of this."

"What's the point of giving her a mobile radio telephone if it doesn't even work." Malcolm said. It was a relatively recent invention of Eddie's, and it was still in prototype stages. "What's the matter with this?"

"Could be anything: solar flares, thunderstorms, maybe she even turned it off."

Malcolm and Eddie walked past two trailers that were connected with a canvas cover. The vehicle was a heavily customized 1937 Hunt Housecar, painted in a jungle camouflage scheme. The Housecar had been fitted with a radio, a medical lab in the second trailer, barred windows, and safety glass. The housecar was also customized to be much larger than others its type. Besides the custom housecar, the team would also be traveling in two similarly painted 1937 Chevy Suburbans. One fitted with a glass roof. Both with barred windows.

"I need half-air on, on the tires here, guys." Eddie instructed his mechanics.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to use it?" Malcolm said, referring to the phone.

"What, are you kidding me? She's mailed me refinements on fifty percent of the plans for this stuff." Eddie said.

Malcolm began banging the radio telephone against the trailer.

"Ow, ow, ow." Eddie winced. He absolutely hated technology being abused. "Don't do that, don't do that. You gotta baby it a little bit. You gotta love it."

"I'll love it when it works." Malcolm muttered.

"It'll work when you love it. Let me see it." Eddie said.

Suddenly, a 1934 Chevy Sedan pulled into the garage.

"Coming along, Eddie?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't usually. I don't like the field much. But in this case, I can't resist."

A man exited the sedan. "Thanks for the two-minute warning, Eddie." The man said.

"Nick Van Owen." Eddie explained. "This is Ian Malcolm. Nick's our photojournalist."

"How do you do?" Ian greeted.

"Ian's our...Ian." Eddie said.

"What's your background? War correspondent?"

"Yeah. Combat, National Geographic, you name it. When I was with National Geographic, I was in Turkey, the Kingdom of Iraq, all over China. Thanks." One of Eddie's mechanics took Nick's camera equipment. "Do some volunteer work with the Sierra Club once in a while." Nick continued.

"The Sierra Club. What drew you there?" Malcolm asked.

"Women." Nick said, smiling. "Eighty percent female, Sierra Club."

"Noble." Malolm said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, noble was last year." Nick said, carrying more equipment out of his sedan. "This year, I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouln't be going on this wild goose chase."

"Uh, where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you." Malcolm stated.

A girl suddenly ran into the garage, yelling "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" She ran up and embraced Malcolm in a hug. "Oh, Kelly, my honey!" Malcolm said laughing. Kelly Malcolm was the youngest daughter of Malcolm. She was African-American, and Malcolm and his second wife got married in Michigan, one of the few places interracial marriages were legal. After divorcing, Malcolm took Kelly to San Diego to live. Malcolm received a lot of negative reactions from people. Though there were a few who commended him on being a single father.

"You found it. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get a cab." Kelly explained.

"Sweetie, that's okay." Malcolm said. "Now listen, I gotta tell you, uh, something. I gotta talk to you."

Eddie took Malcolm to an upstairs office where Kelly and him could talk privately. Malcolm explained to Kelly she would be staying with a family friend.

"I don't even know this woman." Kelly said.

"What are you talking about, it's Karen. You've known her for ten years." Malcolm explained.

"She doesn't even have a radio. She's such a troglodyte." Kelly said.

"Cruel, but good word use." Malcolm said.

"Why can't I stay with Sarah?" Kelly said.

"Uh, because, Sarah is out of town." Malcolm said. "Karen's fantastic. though. She said she'd take you horseback riding, the motion pictures. You're going to have a fantastic time."

"Stop saying "fantastic"." Kelly said. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Uh, it's only for a few days." Malcolm explained. "But I wouldn't be going if it wasn't, uh, wasn't really important."

"I'm your daughter all the time, you know." Kelly said. "You can't just abandon me whenever opportunity knocks."

"Gee, that hurts my feelings." Malcolm said. "Did your mom tell you to say that?"

Over an intercom, Eddie said, "Dr. Malcolm, downstairs, please."

"Uh, you know, sweetie," Malcolm said, "I know we've had some hard going, but in the last couple of years, we've really started to work things out. Hasn't it been better?"

"Yeah, but I want you to crack on me a little bit," Kelly said, "Ground me or something, send me to my room. You never do any of that stuff."

"Well, why would I?" Malcolm said. "'Cause you turned out to be so, uh, so beautiful, and brilliant, and powerful, and funny, and generous. The queen, the goddess, my inspiration."

"Dr. Malcolm." Eddie said on the intercom, his voice more urgent.

"I could come with you." Kelly said. "I could be your research assistant, like I was in Austin."

"This is nothing like Austin." Malcolm said, in a serious tone. "Uh, but, anyway, you got your own stuff. You got your track and field competition. You've been training for that for months."

"Track and field?" Kelly asked, "I scrubbed out, dad. I got cut from the team. Thanks for knowing." She walked over to the office window.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Malcolm said calmly. "I, uh, I know how much that meant to you."

Kelly turned around, "You like to have kids, but you just don't want to be with them, do you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who dumped you here and split for Paris," Malcolm slammed a desk drawer shut. "So don't take it out on me."

"Dr. Malcolm, downstairs." Eddie said again on the intercom.

"Honey., I'm...sorry. I'm sorry." Malcolm said softly. "Uh, hey, you want some good parental advice, don't listen to me. Don't listen to me."

Malcolm walked out of the office. Malcolm found Eddie standing by what appeared to be a small platform with a metal fence and roof.

"How're we doin' here?" Eddie said to his engineers.

"Specs say it can't deform at twelve-thousand P.S.I., so we're just gonna test it." The engineer said.

"Well, let's clear. Are we clear?" Eddie said.

"What is this?" Malcolm asked.

"A high hide." Eddie said over the noise of the platform being hauled into the air by a winch. "A high hide. You know, you go up and you hide, high. It goes up to where the trees are and keeps the researchers out of harm's way."

"Uh, actually, it'd put them at a very convenient biting height." Malcolm commented. "Um, what's the time? Do you have the time?"

"Do I have the time, why?" Eddie asked.

"We're leaving in three hours." Malcolm said.

"Three hours? Woah, woah, woah, woah."

As Malcolm and Eddie discussed the plans, Kelly came over to the housecar. She got inside and looked around.

"This is so cool." Kelly said. As she explored further into the custom-made trailers, she saw a map taped to a wall. It was a map of Costa Rica and the Pacific coast. At the far corner of the map was a small archipelago of small islands. The middle island, which was also the largest was named "Isla Sorna".


	6. Chapter 6

A large cargo ship sailed off from Costa Rica, carrying Malcolm, Nick, Eddie, and their vehicles.

Soon, Isla Sorna was coming into view. As they approached the island, Malcolm saw Eddie open a case. He began assembling a rifle.

"MAS-36. It's been customized for use as an air-rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart." Eddie explained.

"Does it work any better than your mobole radio telephone." Malcolm said.

"That's funny." Eddie said dryly. I loaded it with the enhanced venom of Conus purpurascens, South Sea cone shell, the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within a two-thousandth of a second, which is faster than the nerve conduction velocity. So the animal's down before it feels the -pfft- prick of the dart."

"Is there an antidote?" Malcolm asked.

"What do you mean, like if you shot yourself in the foot?" Eddie asked. "Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realized you had an accident."

Nick meanwhile, was talking with the captain, who spoke only in Spanish.

"Tengo un hijo conmigo. No voy a hacer nada que es peligroso para el. Espera, espera. Uno momento." The captain said.

"Papa, espera te." The captain's son said.

"The guy says he wants to unload here on shore. He won't go any further up the river." Nick explained, "He's heard too many stories about this island chain, and, uh, he wants to drop us off and go anchor offshore."

Malcolm asked, "What stories?"

"¿Que tipo, de cuentos?" Nick asked the captain.

"De pescadores que se acercaron demasiado a las islas y nunca volvieron." The captain said.

"Si, si, si, he's heard stories of fishermen that came too close to the island, and then never returned." Nick translated.

"Tengo la radio. Tengo el teléfono de radio móvil." The captain said.

"Si, si, he has the radio and the mobile radio telephone." Nick said.

"Cuando me necesitan, llamenme. Podemos llegar en dos horas." The captain said.

"When you need him, send the call and he'll be here in two hours." Nick said.

"Pero no me quedare en este lugar." The captain said.

"But he will not stay here." Nick said.

"No me quedare en ningun lugar cerca de estes islas." The captain said.

"He won't stay anywhere near these islands." Nick said.

"Se llaman Las Cincos Muertes." The captain said.

"The call the islands, ¿Las Cincos Muertes?" Nick asked.

"Si." The captain confirmed.

"What, what does that mean?" Eddie asked.

"The Five Deaths, he says." Nick said.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the team landed on Isla Sorna. The convoy, with Eddie driving the housecar and Nick and Malcolm following in the Chevy Suburbans. The group found a clearing near a cliff which allowed the mobile radio telephone to get a signal.

The group trekked through the northen forests of Sorna in their search for Sarah Harding.

"I built a location device into Dr. Harding's mobile radio telephone." Eddie said. "It emits a small dose of radiation, and I can track it with a Geiger-Muller counter, so we should be getting a reading."

"Yeah, I'm so relieved." Malcolm said sarcastically. Malcolm wielded the MAS-36.

"Don't push my buttons, will ya? I'm warning you for the last time." Eddie said.

"The clicking is getting faster." Malcolm said, interrupting him. "She should be right around here."

Nick saw a rucksack and case laying by a small stream. "Over-Over there."

The trio rushed over to the rucksack. Malcolm saw a hole in it, and found the mobile radio telephone had been closed up.

"Sarah!" Malcolm yelled.

"Sarah!" Nick yelled too.

"Sarah!" Malcolm yelled again.

"Sarah Harding!" Nick yelled.

"How many Sarahs do you think are on this island?" Malcolm asked sarcastically. "Sarah!"

"Sarah!" yelled again.

"Sa-" Malcolm began to yell, but he was cut-off by a rustling noise.

Eddie walked down the creek bed towards the noise. Malcolm and Nick followed.

"What?" Malcolm whispered.

There was a rumbling noise.

"Something big." Eddie whispered.

Three large animals lumbered out of the forest. They were olive-green in color and had large arrowhead-shaped plates on their backs. At the end of their tails, the animals had a group of four large spikes. They were Stegosauruses.

"Woah! Yikes!" Eddie said in surprise. "Wow!"

Suddenly behind the three men there was a low moan as a fourth came out from behind them. The Stegosaurs paid the men no attention.

Nick pulled out his Contax rangefinder and began to photograph the Stegosaurs.

"This is, this is magnificent." Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah. Ooh, aah! That's how it always starts." Malcolm said, "But later there's running, and then screaming."

"Wow." Eddie said, still amazed by the creatures he saw.

Nick walked over to a log to get a better view of the Stegosaurs.

As he began taking more photographs, a woman's voice yelled out, "Hey, Nick!"

Startled, Nick fell backwards, causing the red-headed woman to laugh.

"I guess you kinda got the jump on us, here, a little bit. Did you, Sarah?" Nick said.

"Yeah." Sarah said chuckling. She looked over to see Malcolm looking at her, unhappily.

"Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here." Sarah said. She laughed. "Hey, Eddie!" Sarah greeted.

"Hi, Sarah." Eddie said, meekly waving.

"Anybody got a Twinkie or something?" Sarah asked. "I'm...starving!" She jumped from a log into the stream. "Those animals that walked by, did you see 'em?" Sarah asked Malcolm. "It was a family group, a pair-bond and a sub-adult, long after the juvenile was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has got shells crushed and trampled. The hatchlings definitely stay in the birth environment for an extended period of time. That's conclusive. I could put that controversy to rest, if I can just get a shot of the nest."

Malcolm lifted up Sarah's rucksack. "You haven't been attacked?"

"Oh, no. That's, uh, my lucky pack." Sarah said. "That's how it always looks."

"Okay, Sarah-" Malcolm began to say.

"Is that a Contax?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it's a Contax." Nick said.

"Can I borrow that?" Sarah asked. "I'll be right back, baby. I promise."

As Sarah walked down the stream bed, Malcolm followed her. Nick and Eddie quickly caught up.

"Hey, Sarah, when Hammond called you, uh, why didn't you say something to me?" Malcolm asked.

"Because I knew you would've stopped me." Sarah replied.

"I would've tied you to the bed, right." Malcolm said.

"I figured out how the animals survive without lysine." Sarah said.

"I don't care." Malcolm responded.

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores, well they eat the herbivores-"

Suddenly, a low groan was heard in the distance.

"W-Wait. Shh, shh, shh." Sarah shushed the group. "Just stay there. Be quiet. Be right back." Sarah continued trekking down the stream.

"Sarah, no, no!" Malcolm said.

"Stay there." Sarah said. She continued towards the group of Stegosaurus.

Malcolm, Eddie, and Nick stayed behind a fallen log. Eddie had the customized MAS-36 in hand.

Sarah, with Nick's camera in hand, slowly crept through the bushes. She crawled through the foliage as she came upon an infant Stegosaurus. Sarah lifted the camera and took a picture as the infant bent down to eat some ferns.

Meanwhile, Nick pulled out a wound-up Keystone video camera and began recording the interaction.

"Sarah. Sarah!" Malcolm whispered. "She's much too close."

"What the hell is she doing?" Nick asked.

"Too close. Too close." Malcolm said.

Sarah reached her hand out, ever so slowly, and touched the infant Stegosaurus' snout. The Stegosaurus purred, and then made a small whine. Sarah smiled as the petted the animal.

"Look, she has to touch it. She can't not touch." Malcolm said. "She can't not touch. Once she, once she...look at that. Once she looks at something, she's gotta, she's gotta..."

Sarah continued petting the infant. The Stegosaurus howled from happiness, a piece of fern hanging out of its mouth.

"Wow. Is this even possible?" Eddie asked, still enthralled.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

Eddie let out a sigh off excitement.

"This? What did you think you were going to document?" Malcolm asked. "What did you think you were gonna see?"

"Animals. Maybe, uh, big iguanas." Nick quipped.

Malcolm looked at Nick as if he lost his mind. "Fruitcakes." Malcolm muttered.

Sarah lifted the camera and took another photograph of the Stegosaurus infant. The flash startled the Stegosaurus, blinking from the light, howling.

"They get very angry when you take flash photography." Malcolm whispered.

Eddie began to ready the custom MAS-36, loading a dart into the chamber.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Malcolm yelled.

The howls of the infant Stegosaurus alerted its parents who came lumbering towards it along with the sub-adult. Sarah attempted to escape.

Malcolm jumped to aid her, yelling, "Sarah! Shoot 'em." Nick tried to hold Malcolm back.

"They're just protecting their baby." Eddie said, who had the tranquilizer rifle raised.

"So am I." Malcolm replied, as he took off his black, leather jacket.

One of the Stegosaurs bellowed and swiped its tail at Sarah, who ducked and rolled to avoid the spikes. She ran towards a log as another Stegosaur charged her. Sarah crawled into the log, when suddenly spikes smashed through it, missing her by inches. Sarah crawled out of the log and looked around.

"They're leaving. I-I think they're leaving." Eddie said.

The trio rushed over to Sarah once the coast was clear.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, the group trekked through the forest, heading back to base camp.

"Wow. Wow." Eddie said, still in awe at the events that transpired.

"These photographs are going to be incredible, legendary." Nick said. "Guys shoot their whole lives, they never get stuff half this good."

"Wow." Eddie said again, not paying attention.

"You could give me the Pulitzer right now, today, please." Nick said.

"Wow." Eddie mumbled, yet again.

"Competition's over, close the entries." Eddie said, pulling out a cigarette. "I'd like to thank everybody that lost."

"Hey, don't light that." Sarah warned. "Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not interact."

"Uh, which, by the way, is a scientific impossibility." Macolm said. "The Heisenberg uncertainty principle. Whatever you study, you also change."

"Well, you know, I'll risk it." Sarah said. "I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone...and making assumptions and deductions...about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for sixty-five million years. I'm sick of it, man. Then you show up and fill my head with stories for four years. Of course I'm gonna come down here. What do you expect?"

"Uh, stories of mutilation and death. Weren't you pay attention." Malcolm said.

"Oh, please!" Sarah said, exasperated. "Don't treat me like I'm a grad student. I've worked around predators since I was twenty years old: Lions, jackals, hyenas, you."

Malcolm chuckled.

Nick suddenly caught wind of a strong scent. He quickened pace. Pushing Eddie out of the way, Nick muttered, "Shit!"

"Hey, where's the fire?" Eddie said, sarcastically.

"I'm trying to change one hundred years of entrenched dogma." Sarah explained to Malcolm. "Dinosaurs are characterized as vicious lizards. There's a great deal of resistance to the idea of them as nurturing parents. Robert Burke, said the T. rex was a rogue, who would abandon its young at the earliest opportunity. I know I can prove otherwise."

"Fire!" Eddie yelled back. "Dr. Malcolm, fire! Base camp!"

The group rushed to base camp. Nick pulled out a canteen and began pouring water over a small campfire.

"No!" Sarah said, stopping Nick. "Water makes smoke billow. Use dirt." Sarah and Eddie both began kicking dirt over the fire.

"Who started the fire?" Malcolm wondered, aloud.

The door to the housecar swung open, and Kelly, wearing oven mitts, came out, stirring bacon in a frying pan.

"I just wanted to make dinner." Kelly explained. "I wanted it ready when you guys got back. Yeah."

"Do you see any family resemblance here?" Nick said to Eddie.

Eddie motioned with his fingers.

Malcolm set up the mobile radio telephone, trying to call the boat.

"You practically told me to come here." Kelly said.

"I-I...what?" Malcolm asked.

"You said to me, "Don't listen to me." I thought you were trying to tell me something, or-" Kelly said.

"Kelly, Kelly." Malcolm said. "You knew exactly what I was talking about. You have no idea-"

"What, you want to lock her up for curiosity?" Sarah said. "Where do you think she gets it?"

"Thank you, Sarah." Kelly said.

"Hey, don't start the teaming up thing about this." Malcolm said. "Out of the conversation. Please. Really. Eddie!"

"You came all that way in this trailer?" Sarah asked Kelly.

"Yeah," Kelly said. They began to converse.

"Why in the hell, doesn't this thing ever work?" Malcolm said, holding the mobile radio telephone.

"You know, it's not a direct dial machine." Eddie explained. "You're, you're not in a phone booth. You've got to wait for something to pick up the radio signal."

"Signal." Malcolm muttered. He pounded the metal case.

"Violence and technology, not good bedfellows." Eddie said.

"The kind of documentation Hammond wants," Sarah said to Eddie, "puts you and your equipment in the field as close to the animals as safely as is possible."

"Ah, that's a great idea." Malcolm said, taking Kelly by the hand. "And while you're at it, why don't you smear yourself with a little sheep's blood? Eddie, uh, is there any reason to think that the radio in the trailer might work? Don't tease me, I don't want to get my hopes up."

"If you feel qualified at all," Eddie said, "you might try flicking the switch to "on"."

"Okay. Listen," Malcolm said, "I'm taking my daughter outta here. Uh, if anybody who wants to come with me, this is your last chance to get out."

No one answered.

"So," Sarah continued, "while you are out in the field, nothing we do can leave any room for people to say our finds are contaminated. Once the research community smells blood in the water, you're dead."

"Nick, if you are staying, uh, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wife, or loved one. Give you a chance to say goodbye. Got any personal effects on you? The least I can do. I'll be in there." Malcolm took Kelly into the housecar.

"Leave no scent of any kind." Sarah informed Eddie. "No insect repellents, no pomade, no cologne. Seal all of our food in tin cans or ceramic jars. Our presence needs to be one hundred percent antiseptic. If we so much as bend a blade of grass..."

"Dad, are you mad?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm not mad." Malcolm said, slamming the door. "I'm furious!" Malcolm looked around, there was food and boxes all over the kitchen and on the floor.

"What is this? This looks like your room." Malcolm said.

"I was gonna to clean it up." Kelly explained.

"Right now!" Malcolm said. He turned to the radio. It was the newest in technology and looked like a plane's cockpit, and Malcolm was confused. "What is this? Eddie! Eddie! There's dozens of switches?"

Sarah came into the housecar. "Ian, don't be mad. I was gonna call you in a day or two, to let you know where I was. I always do, don't I? Come on, I'm the best kind of girlfriend there is: one who travels a lot. You like that right? You love your independence."

"Well, I've gotten used to being apart, but that doesn't mean that's how I want to, uh, live." Malcolm said.

"You, you know, Kelly, Kelly, this is, um, tall talk." Malcolm turned. "J-Just for a minute."

Kelly walked over to the kitchen area, muttering, "I'm not an infant."

As Sarah cleaned up the mess on the floor, she said, "If you wanted to rescue me from something, why didn't you bail me out of that fundraiser at the museum three weeks ago, like you said you would?"

"Uh, this is a slightly different situation." Malcolm explained.

"Or, or, why not rescue me from that dinner with your parents that you never showed up for?" Sarah asked. "Why not rescue me when I really need it? Actually be there when you say you will? You know, I have made a career out of waiting for you."

Kelly, cleaning up the kitchen area, saying, "You know, Sarah has a pretty good poi-"

"It's so important to your future that you not finish that sentence." Malcolm said brusquely. "Please give us privacy. Outside."

Kelly stood by the door, listening to the conversation briefly before she would leave.

"Ian, come on. Come on. Look." Sarah said. "I love that you rode in here on a white horse. I really do. It's very touching, very dramatic. I just need you to show up in a cab every once in a while too."

As Kelly walked out of the housecar, Malcolm yelled, "Kelly, Kelly, what are you doing? No, no, no, no. Hey, hey, hey! Don't go out there. It's not safe. Stay in here. Come back. Shut the door."

Kelly rolled her eyes and came back inside.

After a pause, Sarah said. "Okay. I know what I'm doing. Uh, you guys should definitely go, but I'm gonna stay. I love you. I just don't need you right now."

"I'll tell you what you need-" Malcolm said, "a good Barbiturate."

"I'll be back in five or six days." Sarah said.

"No, you'll be back in five or six pieces." Malcolm retorted.

"What bothers you, is that I'm not afraid of this place and you are." Sarah said.

"Of course I am. That's the whole thing."

Kelly heard a low droning noise as she picked up trash. "Hey, what's that sound?" She said.

Malcolm looked out the window of the housecar.

Off by the coast, two drab green Douglas DSTs were flying by.

Exiting the housecar with Kelly in tow, Malcolm waved his arm in the air. "Here we go. I'm gonna get you outta here on one of these right now. Hello! Over here!"

As nick photographed the aircraft, Eddie put down his binoculars, saying, "Boy, I don't get that. It says "InGen" on the, one the side of those planes! I don't get that. Why, why would Hammond send two teams?"

Malcolm headed in the direction the planes were going.

"Cut the umbilical, dad!" Kelly protested.

"Doesn't he trust us?" Sarah asked. "We haven't even started."

Malcolm looked at the large InGen logo on the side of the planes through Eddie's binoculars. He had his suspicions. He wanted to see if they were right.


	9. Chapter 9

A large group of vehicles made up of several Einheits-PKWs, SPA TL37s, and Krupp Protzes, and two Matchless Silver Hawks drove down a trail. The vehicles were all drab green in color with white "InGen" logos on the side. Some of the vehicles had strange contraptions attached to them.

In the back of one of the Einheits, Peter Ludlow said on a two way radio, "This is as good a place as any for base camp. That's first priority after we're finished. I want it up and running in thirty minutes. That's half an hour. Understood? Over."

The man sitting next to him, was Roland Tembo, a world famous big game hunter from South Africa. "Cancel that order." Tembo said.

"What? Why?" Ludlow asked.

"This is a game trail, Mr. Ludlow. Carnivores hunt on game trails." Roland explained. "Do you want to set up base camp or a buffet?"

"Let's find a new spot, shall we? Over and out." Ludlow said through the radio.

"Peter, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions." Tembo said. "Firstly, I'm in charge; and when I'm not around, Dieter is. All you need to do is sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and open your case of scotch when we have a good day. Second condition: my fee. You can keep it. All I want in exchange for my services is the right to hunt one of the Tyrannosaurs. A male, a buck only. How and why are my business. Now if you don't like either two of those conditions, you're on your own. So go ahead. Set up base camp right here, or in a swamp, or in the middle of a rex nest, for all I care. But I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to anymore suicidal ideas, okay?"

"Okay!" Ludlow said.

A Silver Hawk and SPA TL37 jumped over a small hill, landing to the ground with a loud thud, kicking up dirt everywhere.

A large group of dinosaurs panicked and took off down the game trail. The interspecies herd was comprised of juvenile Pacycephalosauruses, Parasaurolophuses, and several Ornithomimus.

"Cycle," Roland ordered, "break off a stray from the herd and flush him to the right. Snaggers stay ready, he's bringing him out to you."

"It'll be a-a," Roland looked through a packet of papers, each had an image and description of various dinosaurs. "Pachy, uh, pachya-, oh Hell, the fat head with the bald spot. Friar Tuck."

The motorcyclists sped up their motorcycles as a Parasaurolophus bellowed at one of them.

Suddenly, a pair of Amphicoeliases appeared from the trees, ignoring the smaller creatures and vehicles.

One of the motorcyclists looked up at the enormous creatures before he drove in between the legs of one of them.

A Krupp Protze containing a man dressed similarly to a cowboy said to his driver, "Stop. Stop! Pachycephalosaurus."

"Carnivore?" His partner asked as the two got out of the vehicle.

"Huh? No, no. Herbivore, Late Cretaceous." said the man. His name was Robert Burke, a renowned paleontologist who often proposed theories on dinosaurs that were heavily controversial.

Three men, meanwhile, were struggling to snag the juvenile with their catch poles. One of the men was successful, but the constant movement of the animal made the task difficult. One man was standing by with a Remington Model 8 that was converted into a tranquilizer gun.

"You see that distinctive domed skull?" Burke asked. "Nine inches of solid bone. Now careful."

The two men slowly approached.

"See, the Pachy's neck attaches at the bottom of its skull, instead of at the back of its head as with reptiles." Burke continued with his explanation. "And when it lowers its head, its neck lines directly up with its backbone, which is perfect for absorbing impact."

Suddenly, the Pachycephalosaurus got loose, and charged a hunter standing by his vehicle. The man attempted to close the door, but he was too slow. The animal slammed into the door, denting it and the man flew out the other side of the vehicle. The Pachycephalosaurus bellowed at Burke and his partner, and the two ran for the safety of their vehicle.

Roland's vehicle pulled up, with him saying, "Snagger, Friar Tuck's on the loose, just about to cross your path."

A SPA TL37 drove up to the, Pachycephalosaurus. Two hunters flicked a switch to extend their seats. One of the hunters snagged the Pachycelphalosur with his catch pole. Another hunter stood by a Mauser Model 1918 T-Gewehr attached to a swivel, that was customized as a grapple gun, throwing another catch rope onto the Pachycephalpsaur. The hunters pulled a lever as two large metal beams holding large punching bags lowered at the Pachycephalosaur's side, trapping it.

Meanwhile, Malcolm and his group hid on a rocky outcrop, observing the events unfold. Nick recorded the scene with his video camera. The group watched as several vehicles chased after the herd of dinosaurs.

"Dieter, get into the outrigger. You're closing in on a ca-carino," Roland said.

"Say that again. Say that again, Roland. A what?" Dieter Stark said.

"The one, the one with the big red horn. The powder horn. Davy Crockett!" Roland said.

Dieter and his driver, Carter, laughed. "Take me out, take me out, Carter." Dieter said. Carter flicked a switch, and Dieter's seat extended.

Dieter took aim at the Parasaurolophus with his custom Remington Model 8 and fired. The animal veered to the right.

"Okay, Carter, reel me in." Dieter said. Carter stopped the vehicle, and Dieter got out.

"Easy!" Dieter yelled to a group of hunters. Three more hunters came running up with catch poles. "Not too close, lads. Not too close." Dieter said to them. "Go for the legs. The legs! Watch the tail!" Dieter ordered.

Ludlow and Roland's vehicle stopped and the two got out. As a hunter threw a net over the Parasaurolophus, it ducked, sending the net to go over the dinosaur and land on the ground. The animal reared up, causing two men to be pulled into the air, and swung around. One man was able to land on his feet, another fell and rolled.

Two men tied a large rope around the Parasaurolophus. They pulled the rope, sending the animal crashing to the ground.

Malcolm and his group could only watch in dismay as several dinosaurs were captured.

Roland and his longtime hunting partner, Ajay Sidhu spotted a large, three-toed footprint in a surrounding of trees.

"Burke! Come here." Roland said.

Burke rushed over to him.

"You recognize this trackway?" Roland asked.

"Yes I do." Burke answered. "Tyrannosaur."

Roland looked up at Ajay. Roland went over to his vehicle, and opened a case. He pulled out a Holland & Holland Double Rifle. Roland checked the chambers, making sure the rifle was loaded.

Ludlow came over. "Ah, Roland! Roland! Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To collect my fee, Mr. Ludlow, to collect my fee." Roland answered. Heading into the forest.

Ludlow followed him until he stepped into a puddle. Looking down he saw he had stepped into a large footprint.

Dieter, meanwhile, opened his canteen and dumped water over his head to cool off. He heard a warbling noise. He looked down at a small creature hissing at him.

The creature was a greenish color, and stood on two legs. It's front arms ended in two fingers. It was no bigger than a chicken.

Dieter pulled out a wooden cattle prod.

"Oh my god!" Burke said excitedly.

"Compsognathus triassicus. Found by Frass in Bavaria in 1913." Burke said, misidentifying the Compsognathus.

"Is it dangerous?" Dieter asked,

"Uh, nah, I wouldn't think so." Burke said. "Compys have been presumed to be scavengers like jackals.

"Gives me the creeps." Dieter said. "It's like it's not even scared."

"There haven't been any visitors to this island. There's no reason for it to fear man." Burke explained.

Dieter promptly zapped the Compy with his cattle prod, sending the animal shrieking into the forest.

Burke looked up at him, appalled.

"Now it does." Dieter said coldly.


	10. Chapter 10

Roland, armed with his Holland & Holland, and Ajay, armed with a BSA Lee-Speed Sporter, trekked through the dark forest.

They came across the decaying corpse of a Parasaurolophus. The area reeked with decay, and flies were buzzing everywhere.

As the two came across some rocks, in a little clearing were a few piles of decaying dinosaurs and several scattered bones. In the middle was an infant Tyrannosaurus feeding.

"It's the rex nest." Roland whispered. "Infant's probably only a couple of weeks old, never left the nest."

Roland and Ajay looked behind them.

"Offspring that young, parents won't leave him alone for too long." Roland said.

"Make your blind here, wait for the buck to return." Ajay suggested.

"No. No." Roland whispered. "The nest is upwind, and so are we. When he comes back, he's gonna know we're here without us even having a chance. The trick is, to get him to come where we want him."

While Roland and Ajay, along with the assistance of two wranglers, captured the infant Tyrannosaur, the infant had fractured its leg. The group fled the nest quickly. Roland and Ajay then tied the infant down to the ground, while they waited in a tree for the buck to be attracted to the infant's cries of pain.

Later that night, in a nearby clearing, Ludlow's hunters had set up base camp, comprised of the vehicles, several tents, a mess tent, and another tent where Peter Ludlow would be giving a presentation. Nearby the encampment, several dinosaurs were in cages.

Malcolm's team, meanwhile, snuck up onto a hill to observe the men.

"This is why Hammond was in such a hurry to get you here. He knew they were coming." Malcolm muttered.

"My God, they are well organized." Eddie commented. "Those are some major league toys."

"Eddie, maybe I should ask to use their mobile radio telephone." Malcolm said.

"So they actually want to build another park here, after what you said happened on the other island?" Kelly asked.

"They're not building anything. They are taking these animals outta here, back to the mainland." Malcolm responded.

"Oh, I think I should tell you guys. Hammond told me these people might show up." Nick said. "I thought we'd be finished by the time they got started. But in case we weren't, he did send a backup plan." Nick pulled out a pair of bolt cutters.

"What backup plan?" Sarah asked.

"Me." Nick replied.

Peter Ludlow had a telescreen set up in the presentation tent that showed various InGen board members. A man had a video camera that was set up to a machine that displayed on the InGen board's telescreen.

Inside the tent was a small diorama of a building that was shaped like a mountain with a coliseum in the center. There were also two caged Compsognathuses on a table.

"Simply put," Ludlow said, "InGen is seeking limited partners to defray some of our expansion costs. The prospectus you've been given by the board explicitly details our projected hardware and construction expenses. And as you can see by my two friends here with me tonight," Ludlow gestured to the Compys as they chittered at him, "the artificial revivification process is already fully developed. One might say, it'd be up and running. In a moment, I'll take you on a stroll through the camp, and you'll see some of the larger and more impressive specimens.

Nick whispered, "Wow." as he and Sarah snuck into the camp to were the captured dinosaurs were being held. They saw an adult Stegosaurus, thought they weren't sure if it was one of the ones they saw earlier in the day. Nick went and removed a steel rod from the door lock. The door cracked open a bit.

"But you don't bring people halfway around the world to visit a zoo." Ludlow continued "You bring the zoo to them. San Diego is the perfect set. People already associate her beautiful city with famous attractions: San Diego Zoo, San Diego Padres, the San Diego Natural History Museum."

Sarah and Nick quickly unlocked cages containing an infant Triceratops, another containing a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus, a cage containing a juvenile Stegosaurus, and a fourth cage containing an adult Triceratops.

"Mr. Hammond knew this." Ludlow said, continuing his presentation. "Before he ever dreamt of an island, he began construction on an amphitheater very near to where you are sitting at the InGen waterfront complex. But he abandoned it, in favor of something far...grander...and ultimately, impossible. And so, the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in less than a month.

Suddenly, an angry Triceratops charged through the tent, knocking the table into Ludlow who fell to the ground. The hunters scattered to get out of the way of the animal. Bellowing the Triceratops smashed into the telescreen and the equipment powering it, before the enraged animal flipped over a SPA TL37, starting a fire. The Compys, freed, fled the area as the Triceratops took off. Two men took off as a Parasaurolophus charged them, and another man tried to get out of the way of a spooked Ornithomimus. Two Pachycelphalosauruses also charged other hunters attempted to restrain them.

The fire spread to various cans of gasoline which exploded, setting off a chain reaction to a nearby vehicle which exploded and was thrust into the air. Roland and Ajay, hearing the explosions, turned to see the flaming vehicle begin falling towards them.

"Ajay, look out!" Roland yelled. "Jump!"

Roland and Ajay leapt from the tree they were sitting in just as the vehicle slammed into the tree and fell to the ground.

With Roland and Ajay gone, Nick rushed to the injured infant Tyrannosaurus and freed it from its chains.

Two hunters lifted up Dieter Stark who had been knocked to the ground. Roland glared at him and said, "That's the last time I leave you in charge." The rest of the camp were scrambling to put out fires, salvage any equipment, and assist those who were injured.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick re-grouped with Sarah, carrying the injured Tyrannosaur infant.

"Nick. Nick." Sarah said. "Oh, my god. Are you out of your mind?"

"She's got a broken leg." Nick explained. "Let's get in the car before they hear us."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah said again. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Come on, open the door." Nick said.

Sarah opened the door. Nick slid the still wailing Tyrannosaur into the backseat.

"You're nuts." Sarah said.

"It's okay." Nick said, trying to comfort the Tyrannosaur.

"Oh man. Ian's not going to like this."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Dieter handed Roland a broken padlock.

"What's going on?" Ludlow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roland said. "We aren't alone on this island." Roland promptly chucked the padlock into a pile of smoldering coals.

Ian and Kelly rushed back to the housecar as it began raining. Kelly turned the power on in the housecar. Ian looked at the radio.

"It's not set to the frequency." Malcolm said. Kelly looked around a set of drawers and pulled out a manual.

"Look here." She said, giving the manual to Malcolm.

Eddie tested the high hide, making sure it was functioning properly. He saw the other Suburban come through the jungle path and as it passed him, he heard a strange wailing.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie wondered.

Malcolm turned the dial on the radio, trying to find the proper frequency.

"Okay. That's right here." Malcolm muttered. "Hello."

"Hola." A woman responded.

"Uh, hola." Malcolm said

"Buenos dias." Kelly said.

"¿Enrique, estas con una mujer?" The woman asked.

"No, no, not Enrique." Malcolm said. "It's Ian Malcolm. Are you on the boat?"

"¿Enrique?" The woman asked again.

"No. Is this the boat?" Malcolm asked.

"¿Con quien estas?" The woman asked.

"Uh, we're on Isla Sorna." Malcolm explained. "And we need to find, we need to talk to the boat Mar del Plata, ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah and Nick returned to base camp. As the two exited their Chevy Suburban, Nick said, "I'll get him."

As he removed the infant, Nick tried calming the Tyrannosaur down. "I gotcha. It's okay. I gotcha. I gotcha. I gotcha."

"Hurry up, Nick." Sarah said.

"I got him. Let's go. Go, go, go. Come on." Nick said. "Watch his tail. Get the door."

Sarah went to open the door to let Nick carry in the Tyrannosaur.

"Enrique, yo necesito ayuda. Me tienes que venir a decir-" The woman said to Malcolm.

"Boy, is she mad at you." Kelly said.

"I feel sorry for that guy, Enrique." Malcolm said.

Sarah came inside the housecar. "Hi. Ian, no lectures, please. Kelly, honey, stay back. Stay back."

Nick came inside with the wailing Tyrannosaur.

"Don't stand up, okay. Watch his head." Sarah said.

"I got him." Nick replied.

"Careful. No, no." Sarah said.

"No, no, honey." Malcolm said.

"Watch his head." Sarah directed Nick.

"Ian, he's hurt." Nick explained.

"No, no, honey. No." Malcolm protested.

"Nick, I'm going to get the table." Sarah said.

"Watch his tail." Nick warned as Sarah moved a table sideways. "He's swinging it all over the place."

"You all right?" Sarah asked, helping Nick lay the Tyrannosaur down on the table.

"Yeah. I got him. Got him?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

The two laid the infant Tyrannosaur, still wailing, on the table.

"Okay..." Nick said, getting an earful of the ear-piercing cries.

"There you go." Sarah said.

"What do I have to do, hit her with a stick?" Malcolm asked.

"No, don't get too close, honey." Malcolm said to Kelly. "Whew!"

"Don't stand too close." Sarah warned. She put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"¿Enrique? ¿Donde estas, Enrique?" The woman on the radio said.

Malcolm went over to the radio and said, "No, no. Lady, enough. Wrong frequency. My God." He switched to a fuzzy frequency.

Kelly stared at the Tyrannosaur. She was beginning to worry.

Nick took off his belt, and attempted to use it as a makeshift muzzle. The infant Tyrannosaur snapped at him.

"Nick, don't let him get those things around you." Sarah warned.

Malcolm continued trying to contact the Mar del Plata. "Hello. This is Ian Malcolm. Lo mas importante."

"Let's take a look at this," Sarah said as she moved a small x-ray over the Tyrannosaur's leg.

"Easy, easy." Nick said as he tried to buckle his belt around the Tyrannosaur's snout.

"Please, please come now." Malcolm said.

"Okay. Okay, here are the metatarsals." Sarah said, examining the X-ray image. "And..." she tried to adjust the machine to find the injury.

Nick finally got the belt buckled. "That's it. That's it." he said.

"And there is the tibia, fibula." Sarah said. "Ah, there it is. There's the fracture, right above the epiphysis."

"How bad is it?" Nick asked.

"Well, if we don't set it, this baby's gonna die." Sarah explained. "The fibula won't heal straight; it won't be able to pivot on its ankle bone. He won't be able to run or even walk. A predator'll pick him off before he's a couple weeks old."

"No, uh, uh, Carlos. Come in. Goddammit, you bastard. Listen-" Malcolm said.

"Other animals are going to hear this." Kelly muttered to herself.

"Come in, please. Can you hear me?" Malcolm asked.

"Dad, I gotta get outta here, please. I wanna get outta here." Kelly said hurriedly. "i wanna go somewhere safe."

"I'm calling the boat, honey." Malcolm said.

"No. I wanna go someplace else. I don't want to be here. I wanna be, I wanna be somewhere safe." Kelly continued, worriedly.

"Isn't it safe here, honey?" Malcolm asked.

"No, I wanna be somewhere high." Kelly explained.

Malcolm immediately rushed Kelly out of the housecar and towards the High Hide.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Kelly and Malcolm got to the High Hide, Eddie was confused.

"What? Wh-What is it? Wh-Wh-What? What's goin' on? What's goin' on? Information, please. What?" Eddie stammered.

Malcolm and Kelly got onto the high hide. "You're much happier not knowing." Malcolm said. "Come on, get us up. Here we go."

Eddie pulled a lever and the High Hide began to be winched by the other Chevy Suburban, pulling the high hide up into the air.

"There we go." Malcolm said. "There we go."

"I'm so stupid." Kelly said. "I shouldn't have come along. I'm so stupid."

"No." Malcolm said assuringly. "That's not true.

Meanwhile, Nick and Sarah were continuing their work, aiding the Tyrannosaur.

"Can you set it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I just need something temporary, something that'll break apart and fall off as he grows." Sarah said. She prepared a hypodermic needle filled with Prontosil.

"Whenever you're ready." Nick said. "He's fighting here, Dr. Quinn."

The high hide finally reached to the top of the trees. Malcolm, Kelly, and Eddie were soaked from the rain.

"All right. There we go." Malcolm said. "Eddie, what's, what's the frequency for the boat, by the way?"

"Fifteen trip eight. It's the third from the top." Eddie said.

"Okay. Ah, okay, we're high." Malcolm said to Kelly. "And, uh, this is the safest place you can be, I think. Remember what Sarah said before: These plants make it so the animals won't even know you're here."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. I remember all those stories you told me." Kelly said.

"Oh, no, no." Malcolm said. "This is nothing like that. We're in a completely different situation right now."

Suddenly a thunderous roar rang out in the jungle. Malcolm knew exactly what creature made that noise. Tyrannosaurus rex.

Malcolm went and turned off a Coleman lantern. "Eddie, is there by chance, any way to contact the housecar?"

Eddie picked up a phone and handed it to Malcolm.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the housecar, Nick said, "He's movin' again. Give him more morphine."

"We have no idea what his metabolism is. We'll kill him with too much. We'll put him into respiratory arrest." Sarah said.

The phone started ringing, Nick went to answer it.

"Nick, I need your hand here. Right there, put some pressure there." Sarah said, pointing at a spot on the Tyrannosaur's leg.

"No answer. What a surprise. How do I get down?" Malcolm said.

Eddie took a coil of rope and threw it over the side of the high hide.

"Where are you going dad?" Kelly asked. "Stay, stay in here. Come on. Stay here, dad. Please. Where are you going?"

"Hold onto the rope hard. The harder you squeeze, the slower you go." Eddie said.

"Hello? Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"You don't squeeze at all-" Eddie continued.

"I get the idea." Malcolm said hurriedly.

"Dad, stay here, please. Dad, stay here, please. Stay here." Kelly pleaded.

"Honey." Malcolm said. "The queen? The goddess?"

"Your inspiration." Kelly said.

"Now you're talkin'. Now you're talkin'." Malcolm said.

Malcolm climbed over the side of the high hide. Gripping the roof, he said, "I'm comin' right back. I give you my word."

"But you never keep your word!" Kelly cried.

Malcolm slid down the rope. Suddenly branches cracked and there was a thud on the ground.

"Personally, I would've held on just a little bit tighter." Eddie quipped.

At the housecar, Sarah had dressed the wound with gauze bandages. The Tyrannosaur quieted down to low moans.

"Okay, I'm almost finished." Sarah said. "Damn it, I need another adhesive. Something pliable that I can-"

Sarah looked at Nick who was loudly chewing gum.

"Spit." Sarah said, holding out her hand.

Nick promptly spat his saliva onto her glove.

"Your gum!" Sarah said, wiping her glove on Nick's vest.

Nick took out his gum and gave it to her.

Sarah took the gum and used it to hold the gauze bandages together.

While Eddie and Kelly waited up in the high hide, a rustling noise alerted them.

Armed with the customized MAS-36, Eddie looked out into the forest. An unseen creature walked through the forest, spooking birds, and headed straight for the housecar.


	15. Chapter 15

Malcolm ran through the forest as fast as he could, wet jungle plants smacking him in the face, and drenched in rain.

"Get the bottle of Sulfanilamide and fill a syringe." Sarah said.

The phone rang again.

"Quick injection of antibiotics and I can get it out of here." Sarah said.

Malcolm sprinted to the second trailer. Opening the door he said, "For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up?"

"Help me get this thing out of here." Malcolm said, trying to pick up the infant Tyrannosaur.

"No, no. We just set it." Sarah said.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside. As the trio looked out the window, one of the Chevy Suburbans was thrown across the clearing, rolling across the ground where it fell off the cliff.

"Mommy's very angry." Malcolm said.

The three looked out the window, trying to spot the mother. A head lowered outside the window behind them. It let out a low growl alerting them.

Another Tyrannosaur peered into the other window. It growled, signifying its presence. It was the Tyrannosaur buck. The mother growled when it saw its infant. The infant looked up and wailed. The Tyrannosaur buck looked at the infant and let out a low roar. The infant wailed, hearing its parents. The Tyrannosaur buck nudged the housecar, causing it to rock. The mother roared again.

"This isn't hunting behavior, Ian. Not hunting. They're searching." Sarah explained. "They came for their infant."

"Let's not disappoint them." Malcolm said.

"Let me get his head." Sarah said. "Careful. Be careful. Okay, I got him. Okay."

"Muzzle off." Nick said, taking his belt off the infant's snout. It let out a desperate wail. As Malcolm and Sarah carried the infant, the parents followed.

Malcolm opened the door, allowing Sarah to release the infant. The infant scampered to its father. Malcolm slowly shut the door.

The phone rang again. Malcolm answered it. "Yes, Eddie?"

Eddie said, "Yeah, they're, uh, they're, uh, going back to the jungle."

"I know. I see. Is, uh, how's Kelly?" Malcolm asked.

"Uh, she's fine. She's right here." Eddie said.

"Hello?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, how are you? Are you okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kelly said.

"Okay, listen. Stay right where you are." Malcolm said. "Don't move. I'm gonna be right back up. Understand? Don't move."

"Yeah, I understand." Kelly said.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know, I beg people to listen to me." Malcolm said. "I use plain, simple English. I don't have any accent I'm aware of."

"Oh, shut up." Sarah said.

"So that should make an interesting chapter in your book, huh?"

"I-I think the debate over the parental instincts of a T. rex is now...academic." Sarah said.

Malcolm chuckled, and as he was about to call in the Mar del Plata, movement outside alerted him.

"Hang on. This is gonna be bad." Malcolm muttered as he stood up.

Suddenly, the housecar was rolled over with tremendous force. Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick tried to grab onto something to keep from being thrown around. Everything landed on the ceiling as the housecar and trailer were overturned.

A T. rex bellowed as the trailers began sliding across the ground.

"They're pushin' us over the cliff." Malcolm realized.

"Oh, my God." Sarah murmured.

The Tyrannosaurs smashed their heads against the windshield, shattering the glass.

Nick ran for the door. He desperately tried to open it.

"Come on! Come on!" Nick cried.

"Once we're out of here?" Malcolm asked, trying to help open the door.

"Straight into the woods." Nick said.

"Straight into the woods." Malcolm repeated. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"This is where they hit us." Nick said.

Sarah watched as the trailers were pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Hang on to something!" Nick yelled.

"Hang on to something!" Malcolm yelled.

The trailer suddenly swung down over the edge of the cliff, knocking the back part of the window off, leaving only the glass. Various items fell onto the window.

"Ian!" Nick grunted.

Sarah was desperately holding on to dear life. Suddenly, the cabinet door she was holding onto swung open. Sarah plunged down the trailer, landing on the window, slightly cracking it.

"Sarah!" Nick yelled.

"Sarah!" Malcolm and Nick yelled together.

Sarah moved in the smallest possibly movements she could make. The cracks began to grow. Soon the glass began making loud cracks.

"Oh, God. Oh, God please." Sarah murmured.

"Don't move!" Nick yelled.

"I'm comin' down for you." Malcolm said. "Here I come. Stay still. Here I come, Sarah."

As she laid on the window, Sarah could notice the cracks getting larger.

"Nick!" Malcolm said.

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"The mobile radio telephone. Get it." Malcolm said.

The handle on the mobile radio telephone's case had gotten caught on a desk lamp that was bolted into a side table.

Nick reached out to try to grab the handle, but it was too far. The case was also getting pulled down from gravity.

Sarah reached out towards the edge of the window. If she could grab onto the metal border, she would have something to hold on to.

Nick tried to reach out as far as he could, but the case was still out of reach.

Malcolm had finally gotten to Sarah. "Gimme your hand. Gimme your hand, honey. Sarah. Sarah."

Malcolm saw Sarah's rucksack lying on the edge of the window. He grabbed it, and reached out to Sarah with it. "Gimme your hand, honey."

Nick tried one more time to grab the mobile radio telephone's case. Suddenly, the case slipped off the lamp.

"Head's up!" Nick screamed.

Sarah reached up and grabbed onto the rucksack as the case fell onto the window, shattering it. Sarah screamed as she plummeted only a few feet until she was dangling in the air. At the bottom of the cliff was the ocean. Sarah looked up at Malcolm.

"Yeah, your lucky pack." Malcolm said.

In the meantime, Eddie drove through the forest, trying to reach base camp.

Nick helped Malcolm pulled Sarah up into the trailer. "I got her. I got her." Nick said.

After Sarah found a safe place to sit, she hung onto Malcolm, sobbing.

Suddenly, a horn was honking. It was Eddie.

Eddie ran out with a flashlight. "Ian?" Eddie yelled, heading for the trashed housecar and trailer. "Sarah? Nick?"

Eddie went to the edge of the cliff to find the trailer dangling.

"Woah..." He muttered. "Nick?"

"Yeah, we're in here." Nick said.

"Wait, wait, hold on! I'm comin'!" Eddie said. "I'm comin'!" Eddie ran back to the housecar door, but discovered it was jammed shut. "Goddamn it!" Eddie muttered."

Eddie crawled in through the shattered windshield. "I'm comin'! What did this?" He asked.

"Kelly. What'd you do with Kelly?" Malcolm asked.

"She's okay. She's in the high hide." Eddie said. "Who's hurt? What do you need?" Eddie asked as he walked through the housecar.

"We need rope!" Malcolm said.

"Rope. Anything else?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Three hamburgers." Malcolm said.

Scoffing, Eddie left the housecar to winch it up over the cliff. He rummaged through the gear in his Chevy Suburban before finding rope. He ran to a large tree stump, and tied the rope around it as an anchor. Eddie then rushed back to the housecar, taking the rope with him.

"Hold on. Hold on! I'm comin'!" Eddie said.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked.

"Bring the rope! Let's go." Malcolm said.

"I'm comin'!" Eddie said.

"Now, now. Run." Malcolm said, hurriedly.

"Eddie, you all right?" Nick asked again.

"Let's go! Quick, quick, quick! Throw it!" Malcolm said.

"I'm comin'!" Eddie said.

"Now!" Malcolm said.

"Throw it. Hurry up! Throw it down here." Nick said.

Eddie threw the rope down to the group and Nick caught it.

"Good throw! Did you tie this to anything?" Malcolm asked.

Suddenly, the trailers creaked, and began to slide even more.

"Oh, God no." Sarah said.

"We're sliding!" Nick yelled. "We're sliding down here!"

Eddie ran back out of the housecar and saw the trailers begin to slide. "Oh." He muttered.

He ran to his Chevy Suburban and began pulling on the winch.

"Up, up you go. Up you go." Malcolm said, helping Sarah climb up the rope."

After getting a substantial amount of cable, Eddie ran back towards the trailers, trying to hook the cable. But, Eddie slipped and fell into the mud. He hadn't pulled the cable out far enough. The rope attached to the stump also began to come undone.

Sarah, meanwhile, continued climbing up the rope. However, the rope suddenly came undone.

Sarah fell, sliding into Nick and Malcolm as they clung onto the edge of the trailer for dear life.

Eddie pulled out more of the winch cable. He raced for the housecar, but as Eddie went to hook the cable, he fell into the mud again. Eddie crawled towards the housecar, finally hooking up the winch cable to the housecar. The housecar was on the verge of falling off the cliff.

Eddie ran back to the tree stump and re-tied the anchor, tying the knot better than he had earlier.

"Hey, hey!" Sarah said, tugging on the rope.

The housecar lurched forward.

"Let's go, let's go." Malcolm ushered Sarah.

Eddie ran back to his car. He got into his Chevy Suburban and put the car in reverse. Eddie tried with all his might to pull the housecar and trailer back. Several times, he skidded around in the mid. But soon, he was able to slowly haul the housecar back.

"Increase your rate of climb." Malcolm said to Sarah. Suddenly, she lost her grip, and slid down the rope, pushing Malcolm and Nick down further.

Eddie suddenly let go of the gas as he heard, and felt, rumbling. The two Tyrannosaurs came back. The growled and stared at Eddie. The Tyrannosaur buck smashed the glass roof. The female Tyrannosaur ripped out the driver's door. Despite their fierce attack, Eddie continued to attempt to pull the housecar back up. Eddie then grabbed the MAS-36. But he couldn't pull it up.

"Come on!" Eddie muttered.

The female Tyrannosaur ripped out the driver's seat. Eddie tried to pull up the MAS-36, but the foresight was caught on some netting. "Goddammit!" Eddie yelled. The female Tyrannosaur then grabbed Eddie by the leg, lifting him up as he began screaming. She tossed him up into their air, snatching his torso into her jaws. The Tyrannosaur buck grabbed Eddie by his legs and the two Tyrannosaurs tore him into two.

As the Tyrannosaurs swallowed their prey, the housecar and trailer fell down around Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick. The housecar landed on the sharp rocks below where it exploded into a fireball. Eddie's Chevy Suburban fell too into the fireball, where it exploded as well.

The three survivors continued climbing the rope. When Sarah reached the top, a hand thrust down towards her. Helping her up was Roland Tembo, Dieter Stark, and the InGen hunters. Kelly ran through the group to hug Malcolm.


	17. Chapter 17

Afterwards, the hunters took the survivors back to the ruins of their base camp, attempting to salvage anything of use.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed." Roland said. "And if your radio and mobile radio telephone were in those trailers when they went over the cliff..."

"They were." Malcolm said.

"...Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen and stuck together, thanks to you people." Roland said.

"Hey, we came here to watch. You came to strip-mine the place." Nick said. Nick looked at Dieter who was standing next to him. "Back off."

"Ooh." Dieter said, mockingly.

"At least we came prepared." Ludlow said. "Then you destroyed our equipment."

"Came prepared?" Malcolm said. "About five years of work and a hundred miles of electric fence couldn't prepare the other island. And what, you think that a couple dozen goons would make a difference?"

"It's a looter mentality." Nick said. "All you care about is what you can take. You have no right."

"An extinct animal that's been brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we own it. We patented it. We own it." Ludlow replied.

Dieter walked back up to Nick.

"Are ou looking for a problem?" Nick asked.

"And I found you, didn't I?" Dieter replied.

Nick grabbed Dieter by his shirt collar, as the two began shoving each other around.

A hunter tried to break up the fight. "Hey, hey! Hold it!"

Burke, Roland, Carter, and a few others attempted to pull the two men away from each other. "Come on! Come on!"

Finally, a couple men were able to pull Nick away from Dieter. Roland looked at Nick saying, "Hey I know you. You're one of those eco-anarchist bastards aren't you?"

"Eco-anarchist, what's that?" Ludlow asked.

"Professional saboteurs." Roland replied.

"We're environmentalists!" Nick said.

"Criminals." Roland said with a wave of his hand.

"Knock it off! Listen to me." Sarah said. "By moving the baby rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults' perceived territory."

"Their what?" Ludlow asked.

"It's why they persisted in destroying the trailers." Burke explained. "They now feel they have to defend this entire area."

"We have to move right now." Sarah said.

"Move where? Our boat? Their airlift?" Nick asked. "They're both waiting for an order we have no way to send."

"All right, all right." Ludlow said, pulling out a map of Isla Sorna. "There's a communication center here at the...near the old operations building. Hammond ran everything on hydroelectric-power. It was never meant to need replenishing. If we can get here, we can send a radio call for the airlift."

"You got the frequency written down someplace?" Malcolm asked.

"Right here in this book." Ludlow replied, pulling out a small notebook.

Roland promptly took the map and notebook saying, "We'll mind those."

"All right, how far is the village?" Nick asked.

"A day's walk, maybe more." Ludlow replied. He spotted a bottle of Crab Orchard lying on the ground. "Ah, ah." Ludlow picked up the bottle. "That's not the problem." He said.

"What is? What is the problem?" Roland asked.

"Velociraptors." Ludlow said, taking a swig. The whole group was in silence. Finally, Ludlow said, "Our thermographics show that their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior, which is why we planned to keep to the outer rim."

"Wait, wait a minute. What's a Veloci-" Dieter asked.

"Velociraptor." Burke explained. "A carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall, long snout, binocular vision, strong, dexterous forearms, and killing claws on both feet."

"And the rexes may continue to track us too if they perceive a threat to themselves or to their infant." Sarah said.

"No, no you're wrong there, Dr. Harding." Burke protested. "We'll lose them once we leave their territory."

"No, don't bet on it. Tyrannosaur has got the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record, with the exception of one."

"Right." Burke said. "Uh, uh turkey vulture could, uh, scent up to ten miles."

"Right. This is all very thrilling," Ludlow said impatiently, "but I say we should push on to the village."

"We could, uh, head back down to the lagoon." Malcolm suggested.

"And do what? Sit out in the open, next to a, a heavily used water source and hope that your captain decides to come back." Roland said.

"He won't do that." Nick said. "He knows better."

"Then we head for the village." Roland said. "We might find some shelter and we can call for help. Rex just fed, so he wont stalk us for food."

"Just fed?" Malcolm said, annoyed, "I assume you're talking about Eddie. You might show a little respect. The man saved our lives by giving his."

"Then his troubles are over." Roland said. "My point is the predators don't hunt when their not hungry."

"No, only humans do." Nick quipped.

"Oh, you're breaking our hearts." Roland said sarcastically. "Saddle up! Let's get this moveable feast under way."


	18. Chapter 18

The two teams began their long trek towards the operation's building. In the middle of another rainstorm, Nick walked past Dieter, muttering, "Excuse me, cowboy." Nick walked up to Roland. "You want some gum?" Roland looked at him, and politely declined. "You seem like you have a shred of common sense." Nick said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived." Roland said. "The second greatest predator must take him down."

"You're gonna use that?" Nick pointed to Rolland's Holland & Holland double rifle.

"If he doesn't surrender, yes." Roland said.

"Let me see it for a second." Nick said, grabbing the barrels.

"Nope." Roland said, pulling the rifle away from him.

Nick chuckled. "The animal exists on the, uh, planet for the first time in tens of millions of years, and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"

"Remember those two chaps about twenty years ago? I forget their names." Roland said, "Flew the first non-stop flight across the Atlantic Ocean. They came down, and they were asked, "Why did you go up there to die?" and they said "We didn't. We went up there to live."

Malcolm, holding Kelly close to his side, came up to Ludlow, saying "Say, I haven't had a chance to wish you luck on your new business venture. You're off to a promising start."

"My team is intact, Doctor." Ludlow said. "I'm sorry for the loss of your man. You know, it's very easy to criticize someone who generates an idea, someone who assumes all the risk."

"When you try to sound like Hammond," Malcolm said, "it just comes off like a hustle. I mean, it's not your fault. They say talent skips a generation, so, uh, hey, I'm sure your kids are gonna be sharp as tacks."

"Hammond's reach exceeded his grasp." Ludlow said. "Mine does not."

"Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea," Malcolm said, "in the long, sad history of bad ideas. And I'm gonna be there when you learn that."


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, the group trekked across a grassy plain. A distant roar was heard, several men, including Roland and Ajay, looked towards the source of the roar, rifles readied, but kept on moving.

Later, the group trekked through a forest. As Sarah brushed past a fern, Roland saw a large spattering of blood on it.

"Take a break. Five minutes." Roland announced to the team. As Sarah sat by a tree, Roland walked over, leaning his rifle against it. He crouched down in front of Sarah, asking, "You injured?"

"Huh?" Sarah asked. Roland pointed to the blood on her jacket. "Oh no. Um, it's from the baby. I set its broken leg. It's just not drying in the humidity."

"Roland? A word." Ludlow said.

"Uh-huh?" Roland muttered.

"I'd love to know where we are." Ludlow said, looking at the map. The two men walked away.

Nick sat by Sarah saying, "Makin' friends with Ahab, huh?" Sarah did not utter a word. Nick looked by the tree and saw Roland's rifle.

Dieter walked through the group of hunters that were resting, eating, and drinking from canteens.

Walking up a small incline, Dieter said to Carter, "Hey Carter, I'm goin' to the ladies room. So you wait for me here. Yeah, okay?" Dieter dropped his rucksack and kept walking, his M1 Garand in hand.

Carter however, did not hear Dieter as he had fallen asleep. Dieter trekked through the forest, trying to find a place relatively quiet and out of the way, so he could relieve himself. After finding a spot in a clump of ferns, Dieter took off his vest, put down his rifle, and began unbuckling his belt.

"Oh man. Oh man." Dieter mumbled, hurrying to unbuckle his belt.

Suddenly, a warbling noise was heard in the foliage. Dieter picked his M1 Garand up and aimed it at the bushes.

He walked towards the source of the noises, but they stopped. Suddenly, a Compsognathus thrust its head from a clump of plants, screeching at Dieter.

Screaming, Dieter thrust his rifle up. He chuckled, realizing what the animal was.

"it's not polite to sneak up on people." Dieter said. He pulled out his cattle prod and began poking it into the bushes, trying to frighten the dinosaur away.

Dieter continued walking through the forest, trying to make his way back to the group.

"Hey, Carter!" Dieter yelled. "Where are ya?" Dieter looked around. "Hey, Carter! I got turned around in here." Realizing he had gotten lost, Dieter muttered, "Oh, shit."

As Carter continued sleeping, Dieter yelled off into the distance, "Hey, Carter, let me hear from you!"

"Hey, Carter!" Dieter yelled again. He continued walking through the forest, hoping he could make his way back to the group. "Hey Cart-" Dieter yelled, but cut off as he fell down a steep embankment. As Dieter rolled down the hill, he dropped his M1 Garand and lost his cattle prod in the bushes. Dieter finally landed in the dirt at the bottom of the embankment.

As Dieter lay panting, small footsteps were heard rushing towards him in all directions. A pack of Compsognathuses jumped onto Dieter, attacking him.

Dieter curled up, trying to fight them off. Getting to his feet, Dieter cried out in agony as the creatures bit at him.

"Carter!" Dieter yelled, pulling off Compys that were biting him. He grabbed one by the throat causing it to squeal in fright. "Carter!" Dieter yelled again. Dieter grabbed another Compsognathus and threw it off. Another had grabbed Dieter's upper lip, trying to tear at it with it's jaws. Dieter pulled it off, and the others jumped off and scurried over to a log.

Dieter walked away and the Compys followed. When he turned around, they stopped and stood, staring at him. Dieter chased at them, shouting, causing them to run away again. Dieter picked up a rock from a small stream and threw it at them, the pack scattered.

"Helvete djävlar. Helvete djävlar." Dieter muttered. He was a native-born Swede. Dieter walked away, wiping the blood seeping from his lip.

"Hey, Roland!" Dieter yelled.

Back at the group, Roland picked up his rifle, and looked at the others. "Okay, break over. Moving on." Roland said. The group gathered their items and weapons. "I got it. I got it." A hunter said to another.

Kelly looked at Malcolm. "Carry me."

Another hunter armed with a Browning Auto-5, went up to Carter, still asleep. "Carter?" He said, "Carter." Carter did not move. The hunter picked up a rock and threw it at Carter, waking him up. The hunter motioned that it was time to leave. Carter picked up his rucksack and carried on, never noticing Dieter's abandoned rucksack nearby.

"Hey, Carter!" Dieter yelled, running down the stream. "Roland!"

The Compsognathus pack was still stalking Dieter. "Roland!" Dieter yelled again as he picked up a rock and threw it at the Compys. They were undeterred. He threw another rock. "Get off!" Dieter yelled, kicking water at them, trying to scare them off. The Compsognathuses continued their pursuit. Dieter tripped and fell into the stream. The Compys quickly jumped onto him, continuing their attack.

Dieter jumped back up, and the Compys jumped away from him. He ran for a fallen log. As he climbed over it, Dieter fell. The Compsognathus pack quickly rushed over the log, jumping onto Dieter. Within seconds, they overpowered him.

"N-No, no, no!" Dieter cried out. Dieter screamed in agony as they began attacking him with ferocity. As Dieter's screams stopped, the stream began turning red with blood.


	20. Chapter 20

"When did you last see him." Roland asked Carter.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes." Carter said.

"Come with me." Roland said. He looked at another hunter. "And you. If he's alive, we'll find him. The rest of you, keep right on. Ten minutes, you should reach the ridge. Wait for us there."

"Miss Harding." Roland said to Sarah as he left. "No one tells the little girl."

"Right." Ludlow said, standing up. "Let's carry on." The hunters did not pay him any attention. "Everybody, up." Ludlow said with a clap of his hands. Again, the men ignored him. "Come on. Up, up, up." Ludlow ushered, clapping a couple more times. Still, the men continued sitting.

Finally, Nick stood up, saying, "All right, guys, let's get the hell outta here." All the men gathered their belongings and weapons.

"Yep." A hunter said.

"Right." Another muttered.

The group continued their trek for the ridge.


	21. Chapter 21

The hunters reached the ridge and set up camp. Some men pitched a tent for Sarah and Kelly, so they could have some privacy. As night fell, the men slept in sleeping bags, on top of their jackets, or on the small patches of soft ground they could find. Others slept against trees, stumps, and fallen logs. A few men took turns keeping watch in sets of two at each end of the campsite. At this point in the night, it was Ajay and Malcolm's turn.

"Roland?" Ajay whispered. He was hoping Roland would be back soon. Ajay picked up his canteen, and BSA Lee-Speed Sporter when he saw the others come back.

Malcolm and Ajay went over to Roland while Carter and the other hunter found a place to sleep.

The still awake trio walked over to a fallen log. Ajay gave Roland his canteen.

"Did you find him?" Malcolm asked. Roland too a long swig from the canteen.

"Just the parts they didn't like." Roland replied. "Map." Roland pulled out the map of Isla Sorna. Ajay held the map while Roland shined a flashlight on it.

"The operations building is right down in there." Roland said, pointing at a section of the map. "About a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs."

"How do you know that?" Malcolm asked.

"I've seen it." Roland said. "Now the climb down won't be easy. We'll let them sleep one more hour. And then we hit it." Roland clicked off the flashlight, and walked off with Ajay following.

As Malcolm walked across the sleeping men back to his post, a nearby puddle rippled with a thump. There was another thump. Another puddle rippled. The men sleeping near it merely turned over. Sarah woke up. There was a third thump and then a fourth. Two more thumps followed.

"Oh no." Sarah whispered. She looked up at her bloodied jacket hanging up in the tent. The thumping was getting closer.

Malcolm looked behind him as the trees rustled. Sarah was busy putting away the meat and cheese she had eaten, into a flannel handkerchief and stuffed the handkerchief under her sleeping bag.

As Sarah attempted to shut off a lantern, the silhouette of a T. rex head appeared outside her tent.

Malcolm stared as he watched the creature inspect the tent. The Tyrannosaur buck growled softly, sniffing the scent of its infant's blood on the jacket.

Sarah whimpered quietly as the Tyrannosaur slid its head into the tent to inspect the jacket.

Waking up, Kelly asked, "What is that?"

Just as she was about to yell, upon seeing the Tyrannosaur, Sarah covered Kelly's mouth, trying to quiet her. As the Tyrannosaur continued smelling the jacket, Kelly began tearing up in fear.

"Kelly." Malcolm whispered. "Kelly. Kelly."

Waking up from the growls, Carter saw the Tyrannosaur. He screamed in fear, waking up the rest of the men.

"Matalo! Vamanos! Matalo!" Carter screamed. The men began running in fear.

"Stay down, stay down! Don't move! Don't move! Don't run!" Malcolm yelled. But it was of no use.

The Tyrannosaur buck, focusing on the yelling of the men, stood up, lifting up the tent which caught on its head. The Tyrannosaur shook it off, roaring.

"Go, go, go, go! Go through here." Nick yelled to the men. "Don't look, just run. Run, run, run, run! Run!"

Malcolm crawled through the grass, trying to avoid being spotted by the Tyrannosaur.

As a hunter fired his M1928 Thompson wildly towards the rex while running, Roland came up with his double rifle.

The female Tyrannosaur also showed up, increasing the fear of the hunters.

Roland tried to fire his double rifle at the Tyrannosaur buck, the primers snapped. Fearfully, Roland opened his rifle and pulled out the shells. The heads had been pulled. Realizing that Nick had sabotaged his rifle, he muttered, "Bastard."

As the hunters ran through a steeply-walled ravine with a small stream flowing through it, one of the hunters fired off his Thompson at the female Tyrannosaur who was in hot pursuit.

Carter tripped over a root and fell into the stream. The other hunters ran over him, preventing Carter from being able to get back up.

"Go, go, go!" A hunter yelled.

As Carter finally managed to turn over, he let out a short scream as the female Tyrannosaur's foot fell down on him. The foot lifted up, with Carter's body sticking to the bottom of it. The foot fell a second time, and lifted back up with Carter's body. The foot fell again, this time, Carter's body fell off, laying in the stream.

Roland opened a case containing tranquilizer darts. One of the hunters had left his Mauser T-Gewehr laying by a tree.

Roland quickly loaded a dart and fired at the Tyrannosaur buck. He reloaded as the Tyrannosaur spotted him.

As the group fled towards a waterfall, Kelly tripped. Nick and Sarah quickly rushed her to her feet as they ran to the back wall of the waterfall.

The female roared as it pushed its head through the waterfall. However, it could not reach the people hiding inside.

Burke, in fear, was pushing farther back into the wall, causing Nick to be pushed toward's the Tyrannosaur.

"You're moving me forward, son of a bitch!" Nick yelled. "He can't reach you!"

"Get away!" Kelly screamed at the rex.

"He can't reach us!" Nick yelled again.

"No!" Sarah screamed as the female Tyrannosaur opened its mouth. It began licking Sarah with its tongue.

As Burke stood against the wall, a large centipede crawled into his shirt collar.

"Oh, my God! Ah! A centipede! Help me!" Burke yelled. "A centipede!"

"Burke, stay back!" Sarah yelled.

The Tyrannosaur grabbed Burke by the arm and lifted the screaming man out of the waterfall. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch and the screaming stopped. The waterfall became temporarily stained with blood.

Sarah looked away from the ghastly sight.

"You're okay. You're okay. It's okay. It's okay." Nick said, trying to comfort Kelly. Nick looked at the waterfall. "It's comin' back!" he yelled.

Sarah screamed when suddenly, Malcolm burst through the waterfall.

Kelly ran up to Malcolm, yelling, "Dad!" and embraced him in a hug. Kelly began crying.

Malcolm looked at Nick and said, "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

The surviving hunters fled into the jungle before it opened into a massive grassy field.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" A hunter shouted.

"Move!" Another shouted.

"Go, go, go!" A third hunter beckoned.

As Ajay ran out of the jungle, he saw the field. He knew from experience, predatory animals would take advantage of tall grass to ambush unsuspecting prey.

"Don't go into the long grass!" Ajay yelled, running to the men, trying to get them to turn around.

The hunters formed a single-file line wading through the thick, tall grass.

"Keep going!" A hunter said.

Ajay ran for the men. As he threw his rucksack to the ground, he yelled, "Not into the long grass!"

As the hunters moved through the field, a pack of Velociraptors became attracted to the shouting.

The men did not notice the Velociraptors.

"Keep movin'!" A hunter yelled.

"Keep your eyes open." Another warned.

"Move it up there." A hunter said.

The hunters did not see the seven Velociraptors stalking them through the grass.

"Move it!" One of the hunters yelled.

Suddenly, a hunter was pulled to the ground, as an unseen animal screeched. A tail raised up, shaking. The other hunters never heard the noises.

Two more hunters were pulled down.

A fourth hunter was attacked. The other hunters noticed and scattered in all directions, shouting in fear. Another hunter was dragged to the ground.

A sixth hunter turned around, screaming, as a Velociraptor jumped from the grass and pounced on him.

Malcolm, Sarah, Kelly, and Nick finally made it into the grassy field.

Nick noticed a familiar rucksack laying on the ground. "Hey, hey, hey, hey." Nick called out. "Hey. Look at this."

The others came back.

"What is this?" Malcolm asked.

"I think it's Ajay's bag." Nick said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screeching, and screaming off in the distance.

"Go...as fast as you can." Malcolm said. "Go." The group ran through the field as fast as their feet allowed. "Go, go! Go!" Malcolm yelled.

The four survivors made it through the field as they entered back into jungle.

Suddenly, everyone slipped and fell down a muddy embankment.

As the group walked down a path, bones and dinosaur corpses were scattered around.

"Ow. Ow! Mm-mm." Malcolm groaned. He had tweaked his ankle.

"I see structures there." Nick said. "Okay." Nick began rummaging through Ajay's bag. "They say the communication center is in the operations building."

"Is it broken?" Kelly asked Malcolm. Malcolm refused to let her touch his leg.

"So I'll just, I'll get in there, and I'll send the radio call, all right? I'll see you there." Nick said. He grabbed the map of Isla Sorna and a flashlight.

"Wait for us." Sarah said.

"Every second counts. Nick said. "Anyone who thinks they can keep up is welcome to to try."

Malcolm stood up. "Ok, here we come."

"No! Ian, rest." Sarah said.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick ran through the derelict workers village and came up to the abandoned operations building. The door creaked as he opened it. The entire building was enveloped in darkness from the night, there was dirt and leaves all over the floor. Vines were growing throughout the building.

Nick stepped inside and looked around the empty lobby. Nick backed up against a wall. Turning around, he came across a massive set of jaws and white teeth.

Nick gasped and shined his flashlight at the creature. It was a painting on a wall. It showed a Tyrannosaur, and several other dinosaurs. In the center of the painting was a large concrete building with a thatch roof. Two green Austin 12/4s with red striping were driving down a dirt road under an archway that said "JURASSIC PARK".

"Oh man." Nick said. He realized this is what John Hammond had planned to create almost half a decade earlier.

Suddenly, something banged off in the distance.

"What the hell's that?" Nick whispered. Everything was silent again. "Okay." He whispered, and continued searching for the radio. Nick walked into another room and found the radio.

Nick walked over to the electrical panel and pulled the lever. The lights on the radio lit up, while a desk lamp's light bulb blew out. Nick pulled away the vines so he could set the radio up.

"Damn it." Nick whispered as he began turning a dial, trying to get into contact with someone. "Be there. Come on, be there. Be there."

Nick found the radio microphone. "C.Q. C.Q. This is InGen Operations Harvest Leader to Harvest Base. Repeating. I'm calling for InGen Operations Harvest Leader seeking InGen Harvest Base."

A voice on the radio finally said, "Go ahead, Harvest Leader."

"Yeah." Nick said, "Yeah, the operation has suffered severe casualties and the survivors are now in mortal danger. I need you to send rescue immediately. Our coordinates here are, um...our coordinates here are nine degrees fifty-eight minutes north, eighty-five degrees-"

Meanwhile, back at the now-abandoned hunter's camp, Peter Ludlow walked over to a now-tranquilized Tyrannosaur buck. Roland Tembo sat on a stump looking at Ludlow.

Malcolm was soon able to walk towards the workers village with Sarah and Kelly.

"Nick?" Malcolm yelled, upon reaching the village. "Nick! Nick? Nick Van Owen? Nick?"

Suddenly, a Velciraptor pounced on Sarah, knocking her to the ground. The Velociraptor proceeded to tear at Sarah's rucksack. The rucksack torn away, and Sarah fled to Malcolm and Kelly. The trio fled around an abandoned truck. Malcolm picked up a metal pipe and began beating on the truck.

"Here, here, here, here, here, here, here." Malcolm said, trying to distract the Velociraptor. "Here, here. Inside anywhere!" Malcolm said.

Suddenly two more Velociraptors chased after Sarah and Kelly.

"Go! Go inside!" Sarah said as the two ran into a shed.

Malcolm tried to hide from the two Velociraptors as the first perched on a large, broken pipe, preparing to pounce on Malcolm.

Malcolm fled to the guard shack when the Velociraptor smashed through the glass window.

Malcolm tried to run out, but the Velociraptor jumped out in front of him. Malcolm ran back to the shack, and tore the door off its hinges, attempting to use it as a shield. The Velociraptor lunged at Malcolm, knocking him out a window. He ran towards a derelict sedan sitting outside the shack. The Velociraptor lunged at the door, cracking the window, and slamming the door shut.

The other two Velociraptors, meanwhile, were attempting to smash their way into the shed. Sarah and Kelly walked back towards the other wall and tried to kick a hole open, trying to escape.

The first raptor tried to smash its way through the window of the sedan using its snout as the other two Velociraptors were busy digging their way under the door of the shed.

Sarah and Kelly, were also digging their way under another door, trying to get away.

Sarah then ripped open one of the planks on the door, saying to Kelly, "Get ready."

Sarah looked out under the hole. The coast was clear.

"Go. Go." Sarah said.

"Where do I go when I'm out?" Kelly asked.

"I'm right behind-" Sarah said,

Kelly tried to crawl out when a Velciraptor suddenly shoved its head into the hole. Sarah pulled Kelly away. The two headed for some hanging chains and pulled themselves up towards the ceiling beams surrounded by a catwalk.

Malcolm, meanwhile pulled back away from the attack Velociraptor. Ian fled the sedan and ran for the shed, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Look out! Ian!" Sarah yelled.

"Look out! Watch out!" Kelly yelled.

Ian turned to see a Velociraptor attempting to crawl through the hole under the door.

"Up here!" Kelly yelled.

"Up here! Up here!" Sarah yelled.

Malcolm climbed up onto the catwalk, as the Velociraptor tried to snap at his feet. Malcolm made his way to the far side of the catwalk and walked towards Ian. Kelly walked down and jumped to the ground. The Velociraptor was fixated on Malcolm. Kelly picked up a broken pole and, remembering her javelin tossing, threw the pole at the Velociraptor. The pole impaled the Velociraptor causing the Velociraptor to fall through the rotting wall onto the ground outside.

Malcolm climbed down to Kelly. "The school cut you from the team?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"Get outta here! Get outta here! Go!" Sarah yelled.

Malcolm and Kelly ran out of the shed while Sarah attempted to climb through the hole in the wall onto the roof. Sarah jumped onto a neighboring rooftop, trying to hold onto the roof tiles.

One of the Velciraptors jumped onto the roof as well, trying to attack Sarah.

Sarah screamed, and slid down the roof. She hung onto the edge with all her strength. Another Velociraptor tried to snap at Sarah. Sarah began pulling tiles off the roof, trying to throw them at the Velociraptor. This caused the rest to fall, sending the other Velociraptor plummeting to the ground on top of the first Velociraptor. The two began viciously attacking each other. Sarah rolled out of the way of the fighting Velociraptors.

She fell through a hole in a small building, landing on a beam that fell down, causing Sarah to smash through a window.

Sarah ran to Malcolm and Kelly and the three ran to the operations building.

"Come on. Let's go!" Nick yelled. "Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

The four ran towards an airstrip where a Beechcraft Model 18 plane with an InGen logo was waiting for them.

"Let's go, let's go!" An Ingen worker yelled.

"What about the others? There must be more survivors!" Malcolm said.

"There's another plane coming!" The worker said.

As the plane took off into the sky, Kelly began tearing up from stress.

"It's okay. It's over now." Malcolm said.

"Well, that's one souvenir they won't be taking with them." Nick said. He held up two bullet heads. He held them in his hand and let them roll to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

As more InGen workers came into the forest, Ludlow said, "Find the infant Tyrannosaur. Roland can show you where the nest is. I want it on my plane. I'll take it directly to the infirmary complex in San Diego. And hurry it up. I'd love to be airborne before the female knows we're here."

Dozens of InGen workers had put the tranquilized male Tyrannosaur in a cage.

"Oh, Roland." Ludlow said. "Roland. Roland. You probably saved InGen. We lost everything we came after on this trip. But this animal and its infant are going to single-handedly bail us out."

"Congratulations." Roland said somberly.

"You've got your trophy!" Ludlow said cheerfully. "Buck only! But it's alive. And everyone on the planet's going to line up to appreciate it and everything you've done for us." Roland didn't say a word. "What's the matter?" Ludlow asked.

"He didn't make it." Roland answered. "Ajay." He stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ludlow said. "Really, I am. You know, I remember the people that help me, Roland. There's a job for you at the park in San Diego, if you want it."

"No, thank you." Roland said. "I believe I have spent enough time in the company of death." Roland adorned his hat and walked towards a InGen vehicle to take him to a plane.

As the other plane containing Malcolm and the others flew across the island, Sarah murmured, "Oh, my God."

Sarah, Nick, and Malcolm looked out the window and saw the male Tyrannosaur being prepared to be taken off the island.


	25. Chapter 25

Hours later, the plane landed in San Diego, California. Meanwhile, A large convoy of limousines pulled into the InGen Waterfront Complex. The board of directors and several investors had arrived to hear a speech by Peter Ludlow. A few news journalists also were invited to attend.

"Fifteen years ago, John Hammond had a dream." Ludlow began. "Like John himself, the dream was grand, it was outsized. It was bold. It was impractical. It was...not to be. Well, half an hour from now, John Hammond's dream, reimagined, will come true. For one-hundredth the cost of building a destination resort thousands of miles away..."

Malcolm and Sarah arrived at a guard shack in Malcolm's 1936 Ford convertible..

"Hiya, is this the Ludlow affair?" Malcolm asked a guard.

"Um, I'm sorry, this is private property." The guard said.

"No, we're on the list." Malcolm said.

"You have to turn around, get back in your car and get out of here." The guard said.

"This is Dr. Harding. I'm Dr. Malcolm." Malcolm said.

"That's nice." The guard said sarcastically, he began to shut a gate.

"We have Ludlow's test results." Sarah said.

"We have good news and we have bad news." Malcolm said.

The guard, continued to shut the gate, ignoring Malcolm and Sarah.

"Tonight we'll christen Jurassic Park: San Diego..." Ludlow announced. "...with a mega-attraction that will drive turnstile to rival any amusement park in the world." Ludlow noticed a couple in the background trying to talk to one of the guards. "I want to thank you for being intrepid enough to turn up in the wee, small hours of the morning." Ludlow continued.

A bald-headed man walked up to Ludlow and whispered into his ear, "The ship, it's here."

"It's early?" Ludlow asked.

"Its...you'd better come along." The man said.

"It's so exciting!" Ludlow said to the crowd.

Ludlow followed the man. Ludlow turned to a guard, "You see that lost looking couple?"

"Sir." The guard said.

"Sir, you need to look at this." The bald man said.

"Let them see this up close." Ludlow said to the guard.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ludlow." The guard said.

Ludlow followed the man into the InGen Waterfront Complex building.

"Let me check." A man said, looking at a U.S.N.D. (Underwater Ship Navigator and Detector) machine, an invention by InGen.

"I want a direct line to the coast guard right now." Another man said.

"Look." The bald man said to Ludlow. "That's their signal: Venture 5888. They're headed into port, but I can't raise them."

"Try again." Ludlow said.

The man picked up a radio microphone, "Skipper, S.S. Venture, this is InGen Harbor Master. Do you copy? Over."

No one responded.

"Skipper, S.S. Venture, you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed." The harbor master said again. "Reduce at once. Over."

The guard came up the pier with Malcolm and Sarah.

Several InGen workers turned their heads upon hearing a distant rumbling.

In the Waterfront Complex building, the head security guard took a radio microphone, saying, "S.S. Venture, reduce your speed at once."

The ship continued approaching at its current speed.

"S.S. Venture, this is InGen Harbor Master." The harbor master said.

"S.S. Venture, reduce your speed. You're approaching docking." The guard said.

"What's everybody looking at?" Sarah asked.

Malcolm looked out towards the ocean as he saw a dark shape approaching. "We should've stayed in the damn car." Malcolm said.

Ludlow looked at the U.S.N.D. machine as the Venture continued approaching. He walked out of the building and looked towards the ocean.

Suddenly, a large cargo ship appeared through the fog. Several workers ran down the pier. The ship smashed into the Waterfront Complex building as the crowd, InGen guards and workers fled for safety.

The ship continued smashing through the large dock as a limousine flipped over and a semi-truck was crushed under the ship's bow. The ship finally halted to a stop.


	26. Chapter 26

InGen workers and guards rushed to the aid of the injured. Others tried to help people trapped in their vehicles.

Ludlow walked down the dock towards the ship. The head guard asked, "You okay, Mr. Ludlow?"

"I don't know. How do I look?"

One of the workers pointed to a pile of debris that created a makeshift ramp. "Come on, get up this one!"

Malcolm and Sarah followed after Ludlow.

A worker shouted, "Come on! Two men come with me." As the workers investigated the ship, the head guard ran into the bridge.

"Oh, my God." The guard muttered, disgusted by the ghastly sight.

"Where's the crew?" Ludlow asked.

"All over the place." The guard replied. The bridge's far wall had been smashed. A severed hand still clung to the steering wheel.

Out on the deck of the ship, a worker shouted, "I smell a fuel leak!"

"Yes, sir." Another worked said.

The cargo hold doors were slowly opening then immediately closing, repeatedly.

Malcom walked over to the controls to shut the doors. He found a corpse lying on the floor of the deck. The hand was holding a wired device that had a button on it, causing the doors to close and open non-stop.

Malcolm and Sarah looked at the cargo hold as something banged against the doors softly.

"Check the cargo hold!" Ludlow shouted. "There may be crew down there!"

"Everybody off the boat!" Malcolm yelled.

A guard rushed to the body and pulled the device away, opening the cargo hold doors.

"No, no!" Malcolm yelled. "Get away from that!"

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur buck smashed open the cargo hold doors and stepped out, roaring. The workers fled the ship, attempting to escape. The Tyrannosaur pursued them. The men escaped the snapping jaws by jumping off the dock into the water.

As the Tyrannosaur walked down the complex, Malcolm went up to Ludlow and said, "Now you're John Hammond."

"Go! Hurry up!" An InGen guard yelled as the remaining men fled from the guard shack.

"Don't even look back!" another shouted.

The Tyrannosaur lumbered past a customs building and stood on a rocky outcrop. It looked at the strange environment and roared.

Back at the dock, Sarah asked a guard, the only surviving crewmember of the S.S. Venture, "Why the hell wasn't it tranquilized?"

"It was." The guard replied. "Roland hit it with two darts of concentrated Narcobarbital. Three hundred milligrams."

"Three hundred milligrams should've put it into a coma." Sarah said.

"It stopped breathing," the guard explained, "so we gave it naltrexone to counteract the effects, but we didn't know how much to give it."

"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage?" Sarah asked. "You put the animal in a narcoleptic state. The thing's a locomotive now."

"Look, we're prepared for this." The guard reassured.

"Are there any more, uh, dinosaurs still on the boat?" Malcolm asked.

"No," the guard said, "we brought the infant back on the plane. Look. We had this to tranquilize it." The guard pulled out a customized Mauser T-Gewehr rifle.

Malcolm and Sarah ran to Ludlow.

"Hey!" Sarah said. "Do you have the infant?"

"It's safe." Ludlow muttered.

"Ian, the animal's dehydrated." Sarah said to Malcolm. "The first thing it's gonna do is go to a water source. And then it's gonna look for the next thing its body needs. All the containment equipment is here. We've gotta get it back to the dock. The boat might be seaworthy."

"Wait, am I thinking what you're about to say?" Malcolm asked.

"When we brought the baby to the trailer, it came. There's no reason to think it won't do the same thing here."

"Yep." Malcolm said.

Sarah crouched next to Ludlow. "Where's the infant?"

"It's in a secured facility." Ludlow said. "Why?"

Malcolm looked Ludlow straight in the face. "Where's the facility?"


	27. Chapter 27

The Tyrannosaur made its way through a suburban neighborhood. As the Tyrannosaur walked into a backyard. It spotted a swimming pool in a neighboring yard. The Tyrannosaur walked through a brick wall, smashing part of it.

The thundering footsteps of the Tyrannosaur awoke a boy sleeping in his bed. The boy looked at the tank containing his pet snake, there was a small heating lamp that the boy also used as a nightlight. With every thump, the water in the snake's water bowl rippled.

The boy looked out his window and saw the Tyrannosaur. The boy crawled off his bed, and walked into his parent's bedroom.

A dog began barking at the Tyrannosaur who had begun drinking the pool water. The Tyrannosaur growled at the dog, sending the dog running back to its doghouse, whimpering.

"There's a dinosaur in our backyard." The boy said to his sleeping parents. They didn't wake up. The boy jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Benjamin, what, what are you doing?" His father asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh stop." Benjamin's mother coughed.

Benjamin began pulling on his father's arm.

"Wha-What? What? What? What are you-?" Benjamin's father asked.

"Come on." Benjamin said.

"What?"

"There's a dinosaur in our backyard."

As Benjamin pushed his parents towards his bedroom, they began muttering to each other.

"You tell me what it is." Benjamin's mother said.

"No, you can tell me what it is." Benjamin's father said.

"You need to read to him." Benjamin's mother said. "You need to spend time with him."

"No, no, no. Dear, I will tell you exactly what it is." Benjamin's father said. "You have to serve him dinner."

"I served him dinner!" Benjamin's mother protested. "It's the stupid snake tank. He needs a proper nightlight."

"It is not the snake tank." Benjamin's father said. "Then put something over it. Benjamin, please stop pushing me."

"It might as well be daytime." Benjamin's mother said.

"It isn't, it isn't." Benjamin's father said. "Just turn it off and-" He looked out the window and froze when he saw the Tyrannosaur.

The Tyrannosaur looked into the bedroom window. A chain connected to a dog house hung from its mouth. The chain snapped, and the doghouse fell to the ground, shattering.

Benjamin jumped onto his bed, and holding a camera, snapped a picture of the Tyrannosaur.

Spooked by the flash, the Tyrannosaur growled. Benjamin's parents screamed in fear.


	28. Chapter 28

Outside the unfinished Jurassic Park: San Diego, a guard walked out of the guard shack as he saw a 1936 Ford convertible approaching. Three other guards came out, motioning to the vehicle to slow down.

"Slow down. Hey, slow it down!" A guard said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Another guard shouted.

The convertible smashed through the wooden post and sped down towards the facility. As the convertible entered into a building full of empty cages, Sarah spotted the Tyrannosaur infant.

"There it is." Sarah said.

The two rushed to its cage. The Tyrannosaur infant was wearing a muzzle. It barely moved.

"He's sedated." Sarah said. "Really heavily. Give me a hand."

Malcolm and Sarah carried the infant to their convertible.

"Hey, when the adult sees it's us once again with his baby, uh, isn't he gonna be like, 'You...'?" Malcolm said. "You know. There may be some, uh, angry recognition."

Sarah sat in the backseat holding the infant, Malcolm got into the driver's seat.

"Who knows?" Sarah said. "He may be just happy to see us."

As the two prepared to drive away, two guards came running up, brandishing Colt M1911s.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin'?" A guard shouted.

"We're taking the kid." Malcolm said. "If you really wanna stop us, shoot us."

Malcolm then drove out of the building and away from the facility.

"How will we find the adult?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, follow the screams." Malcolm said.


	29. Chapter 29

A woman screamed, backing up her car from the approaching Tyrannosaur buck. Several pedestrians fled from the animal. Another car backed up, only to smash into another car.

"Go! Go!" A man yelled.

As the Tyrannosaur lumbered down the street, people fled in all directions away from the dinosaur. A car backing up, flipped over the another car. The Tyrannosaur bit at a street signal light, bending the light, causing it to short out.

The Tyrannosaur spotted a city bus and began pursuing it.

"Go on! Faster!" A passenger yelled.

"Get to the other side of the bus!" The driver shouted.

The Tyrannosaur overpowered the bus. It smashed into the side of the bus with its head, sending passengers falling out the windows on the other side. The bus careened off the street, smashing into a bookstore.

The Tyrannosaur began to chase after a crowd of frightened citizens. Among them, a small group of Japanese businessmen.

The Tyrannosaur outpaced the crowd, and snapped at a man who was able to escape the animal's jaws.

Another man, turned away from the crowd, and ran towards a store. The Tyrannosaur turned and snatched up the man in its jaws.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh God!" The man screamed before groaning as the Tyrannosaur clamped down on its prey. The Tyrannosaur dropped the man and began eating its meal.

Malcolm drove down another street, spotting the Tyrannosaur. "There, there, there."

"Oh, my God." Sarah said.

Several people ran down the street. Cars were swerving around each other and the Tyrannosaur, attempting to escape.

Malcolm pulled into a Sinclair gas station. Sarah attempted to wake the infant.

"He's too drugged." Sarah said.

"He's never gonna know we have it if the thing won't make some kind of sound." Malcolm said.

"Come on. Wake up. Come on. Come on. Wake up." Sarah said to the infant.

The infant let out a low wail. The Tyrannosaur buck picked up the noise and began sniffing the air. When it saw the convertible, it roared.

"He knows." Sarah said.

Malcolm looked as the Tyrannosaur attacked the Sinclair Brontosaurus statue, decapitating it.

Malcolm backed out of the gas station as the Tyrannosaur pursued them. The Tyrannosaur knocked over a van in the chase.

"Ian. Ian, slow down a little." Sarah said.

"Uh...I don't think so." Malcolm said.

Five 1936 Ford San Diego Police Department squad cars, and a 1935 Austin 18-6 van driven by a dogcatcher turned down an alley, spotting the Tyrannosaur. The Tyrannosaur roared at them. The police cars and dogcatcher promptly turned around and drove off.


	30. Chapter 30

As the Tyrannosaur continued chasing after the convertible, the infant wailed, beginning to wake up.

"This guy's almost fully awake. Do you know where you're going?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Malcolm said. "The waterfront's right on the other side of these warehouses."

"Is there any way through?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, God, there could be." Malcolm said. Malcolm drove the convertible straight through the wall of a warehouse.

Malcolm got out of the convertible.

"There we go." He said.

Malcolm went around the convertible.

"You have to follow me now." Malcolm said.

"Okay." Sarah answered.

"Here we go," Malcolm said.

"Okay. Got him?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, yep." Malcolm said, carrying the infant. "There we go. Ready?"

The two ran for an exit.

"Where's the rex?" Sarah asked. "Is it still behind us?"

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur smashed through the warehouse, chasing after them.

"There's the water." Malcolm said. The Tyrannosaur infant continued wailing.

Ludlow was on the phone with the San Diego police department.

"Shoot it. Shoot it." He said. "Tell them to shoot it. No, no, you idiot, the adult. Shoot the adult. I want the baby back alive." Ludlow saw Malcolm and Sarah run back towards the ship with the infant. He followed after them.

"Dr. Malcolm!" Ludlow yelled. "What have you done with it? I want that infant!" As he ran after them, Malcolm and Sarah jumped off the ship into the ocean, swimming away towards shore.

Ludlow heard police sirens in the distance. He also heard wailing in the cargo hold.

Ludlow descended down into the cargo hold, searching for the infant.

"Are you there?" Ludlow called out. Ludlow walked down the stairway, and saw the cargo hold was a mess, crates were shattered, and many other things were ripped apart. Laying in the debris, Ludlow picked up a muzzle.

Ludlow saw the infant. "Oh. There you are."

The infant growled at Ludlow. It wailed as Ludlow chased after it.

The infant ran back to its father as the animal made its way into the cargo hold. Ludlow looked at the buck. It growled at him. Ludlow fell back, whimpering.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ludlow said. "Wait. Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

Ludlow ran for the stairway, trying to escape. Ludlow fell, tripping on the stairs.

The Tyrannosaur buck grabbed Ludlow by the leg, and dropped him to the ground.

"Wait!" Ludlow said. Ludlow got up, and attempted to limp away, but was nudged by the rex, who knocked him to the ground.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wai-" Ludlow said, trying to crawl away.

The infant then growled and pounced on Ludlow, claiming its first kill.

As several policemen climbed onto the roofs of the warehouses, armed with scoped Winchester Model 1910 rifles, Sarah grabbed the Mauser T-Gewehr and climbed up to a higher position on the ship.

Malcolm, meanwhile, ran over to the controls and pulled a lever. The doors began closing.

The Tyrannosaur lifted its head, and just as the policemen were about to shoot, Sarah fired at it. The dart hit its neck, and the Tyrannosaur bellowed, going back into the cargo hold as the doors slammed shut.


	31. Chapter 31

The following afternoon, Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly were at Malcolm's home. Malcolm and Sarah had fallen asleep, but Kelly was listening to the news on the radio.

"Our journalist is getting a really first-rate view of the deck of the ship..." The announcer said. "..and the cargo hold that, for the moment anyway, contains the animal itself, presumably with the infant alongside. Now, by our calculations, they should be nearing the halfway point of the trip. Jim, can you still hear me there?"

"Yes, I can, Bernard." Jim said, "We are, in fact, halfway to the island. It is two hundred six nautical miles from our present location. The ship is moving at about twenty knots, which will put it in at eleven-thirty a.m., Eastern time. One of the Navy's primary concerns through all of this has been safety. And if I take another look around the ever-growing escort around the ship, they are taking no chances of a repeat of the San Diego Incident."

"Okay, we're going to take a moment here," Bernard said, "and run the recording of our interview we had earlier today with John Hammond. He's the former head of the corporation, InGen. The man who has come forward to spearhead this movement, not only to return these animals to their island, but to keep the island itself intact."

"It is absolutely imperative," John Hammond's voice said over the radio, "that we work with the Paleontological Society and the newly formed Costa Rican Department of Environmental Conservation to establish a set of rules...for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures...require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside...and trust in nature, life will find a way."

Several days later, the Tyrannosaur family stood in a grassy plain on Isla Sorna. Nearby, a herd of Stegosauruses walked cautiously by. A flock of Pteranodons flew in the sky. One of them descended and landed on a tree limb, screeching into the air.


End file.
